The Life of Daniel Moonstar with The X-Men
by Harley Batman
Summary: My life was fairly normal then my twin, Danielle, and I have had some weird things happen to us. When our parents died, that was the last of our normal life. *Based off Rp with a close friend* *Yaoi, don't like don't read*
1. Chapter 1

~Two years ago~

I was sitting outside on the front steps to our house, watching as my twin sister pulled on her hiking boots.

"You sure you want to stay here with grandpa?" Dani asks as she stands up grabbing her water bottle.

"Yep, someone has to stay and help him with the roof." I tease her as I stand up as well.

Dani nods with a smile, "Alright."

"See ya soon," I hug her, not realizing this will be the last time I do so in a long while. Dani hugs me back.

"Yea, see you, take care of gramps!" With that she walks off into the woods and heads onto the trail. I head around back where grandpa was waiting on the roof already. I climb onto the roof and we get to work quietly, patching the old roof until sunset, when we finally finish.

"Thank you D," grandpa says as he straightens up.

"Yep. Shouldn't Dani be back by now?" I shade my eyes and look off into the woods, trying to catch sight of something, anything to alert me to her presence out there.

Black Eagle, our grandpa, looks out at the woods as well, "She should be, I wonder where she's gotten to."

"She said she was going on the trail we went on a few days ago." I furrow my brows in concentration.

Grandpa thought for a second, "Hmmm, then she may have taken the long way home."

"She should be home." I reached out with Dani's and my twin bond, hoping she was in range; we were connected mentally and emotionally. "Something's wrong."

Grandpa nodded. "I'm worried too. Let's go look for her."

I race off to the house and grab two flashlights, handing one to Black Eagle. We head off into the woods looking for Dani but found nothing. It was the same for the next week, after that everyone else in the town gave up and she was presumed dead. Over the next two years an apparition of Dani could be seen walking around town asking for help and the townspeople fled believing the town to be haunted. Not grandpa and I, we stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

~present day~ *Kitty's POV*

_'__I know I'm not crazy, she's real! I know she is! All I have to do is find her brother.'_ I ran through the door into the kitchen and found Kurt at the counter. "Kurt! Get ready. You and I are going on a little field trip."

Kurt jumped at my voice, having not heard me enter since I used my powers to just phase through the door. "Kitty, what field trip do you mean exactly?"

I roll my eyes at his question, "To prove Danielle Moonstar exists and she's not just someone I made up while I was unconscious. Now get ready."

Kurt did as told and soon he was back in the kitchen. "I don't know about this Kitty, shouldn't we tell the professor?"

"C'mon Kurt, please? He'll just say it was some mental thing because of the accident." I plead. I had an accident while driving an ATV and was unconscious for a day.

Kurt sighs, giving in. "Fine, I'll help you." He holds his hand out for me to take and I take his hand with a smile.

"Thanks, now off to Boulder, Colorado." Kurt teleports us there but it's just a small town that appears abandoned. I start looking around. "Where is everyone?"

Kurt just shrugs in answer. He starts to help me look around as well. Suddenly a pay phone starts ringing and I answer it. "Hello?" Kurt gives me a funny look but I ignore him.

"Help me Kitty." I hear on the other side of the call. I stood up straight but before I can respond Dani hung up.

"Uh, Kitty." Kurt holds up the CUT wire to the pay phone, showing it was obviously disconnected.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt, you heard it ring just like me, so don't you say I'm crazy." I quip at him. I notice the phone book was still attached, and feeling triumphant, I look through it for Dani and find her address. "C'mon Kurt, I know where she lives." With that we head to her house and I knock on the door. An old man answers the door.

"What do you want?" He asks. He sounds annoyed with us being there, like we're bothering him.

"Um," I start nervously, "does Danielle Moonstar live here? I'm Kitty Pryde, a friend of hers."

The man studies Kurt and I for a moment, "You aren't her friend, I know that. My granddaughter has been missing, presumed dead for two years now. Now just who are you?"

"I'm Kitty Pryde," I reintroduce myself. "And I know Dani, she needs help, my help."

"I'm Kurt Wagner, Kitty asked me to help her."

The man looked taken aback when I used Dani's nickname, then again neither of us used it. "You know where she is?" He asks me hopefully, now I feel bad since I don't know exactly.

"Well, no." I respond awkwardly, "But she keeps telling me to help her." I notice a white haired boy cautiously peeking around a corner, probably from a hall; he was obviously listening in on us.


	4. Chapter 4

*My POV*

I was peeking around the corner from the hall that led to the kitchen, listening to my grandpa talk to these strangers about Dani. I could've stayed in the kitchen and listen but I wanted to see them.

"Her twin brother might know where she is." Grandpa muses thoughtfully, knowing full well how attached Dani and I have always been.

"Her brother?" the girl, Kitty, asks, and then she thinks for a moment before snapping her fingers together, "Oh! Daniel! Is he here?"

"Yes, why don't you come in?" Grandpa moves out of the doorway, allowing the strangers into our home.

"Thanks." Kitty thanks Black Eagle and her and the boy, Kurt, come in.

"D, we have company." He looks over in my direction.

I shuffle out, "Um, hi." I whisper shyly.

Kitty smiles kindly at me, "Hello." She greets me.

Grandpa watches me, "These people may be able to find Dani, Daniel."

I perk up at that, "Really?" I inquire softly.

"Yup." Kitty replies.

"How? How do ya even know my sister?" I demand softly.

Kitty answers, "I've been seeing her in visions or something like that."

"Illusions, she makes illusions." I correct her.

"Really?!" Kitty exclaimed, "That's so cool!"

"Yea," I look down at my feet, trying to focus on something else, I have all five senses enhanced, so loud noises, like Kitty's yelling, hurts my ears.

Kurt suddenly spoke up, "We were hoping you might know where Dani is and help us find her."

I look up at him, "Well, kinda."

"Would you mind helping us?" Kurt asked, "It seems your sister is in a bit of trouble."

"I know, she's been missing fer two years." I was getting a bit annoyed at what Kurt said, don't you think I would know she was in trouble? She's been missing, her powers have been projecting her all over town, she's been asking for help, yet no one in town could help her and sadly, neither could I.

Kurt didn't seem to notice my annoyed tone, "Well, could you help us?"

"Yea, I guess." I go to my room and pull on my combat boots after fixing my striped socks, I pull on my rabbit hoodie and head back to the living room. "Let's go." Kitty, Kurt, and grandpa stand up. I give grandpa a hug and tell him that we'll get Dani back.

"Be safe Daniel." He warns me. We both know how dangerous the woods can be. I reassure him that I will be. With that, Kurt, Kitty, and I leave.


	5. Chapter 5

"Her apparition led me out through here one day to a cliff when I first followed her." I say, so they can understand why we're heading this way.

"What did she say?" Kitty asks curiously.

"Just to find her." I respond quietly, remembering that day.

"Same as Kitty." Kurt points out the obvious.

We reach the cliff and I look to the ground. "I remember being told once that there were underground tunnels from when they used to mine here. I think she's in one and it runs right under us since her apparition led me to here."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kitty seems excited for some reason.

"How are we gonna get in?" I ask.

"You might want to hold on." Kurt grabs Kitty's hand while he warns me.

I don't ask, just grabs her hand. Suddenly we are falling through the ground, well more like phasing through it. I could see the rock around us as we fell through. We finally got to the tunnel and landed, I land in a crouch, Kitty lands on her feet with her knees bent, but Kurt wasn't so lucky, he landed on his butt. I glance around and notice Dani laying not too far from us and races over to her.

"Dani!" I reach her and very gently I move her head onto my lap.

Kurt and Kitty start talking quietly; probably thinking I can't hear them.

"We have to get her out of here." Kurt whispered glancing at Dani and me.

"It's not safe to teleport her; Kurt go get Logan or Beast, they'll know how to move her safely. I'm staying with them."

Kurt nods and teleports away and leaves a puff of smoke in his wake. I start absently humming; I do that sometimes when I get nervous or scared. When Kurt teleports back in, he has a giant blue furry creature with him.

He peers around then his eyes land on Dani and I, he looks concerned, "What happened?" I looked away, scared of the giant blue furry guy.

"She got trapped in the cave in and is hurt. We need to get her out safely. If Kurt teleports her out it could cause more damage to her injuries." Kitty explains in one breath.

"Hmmm," Beast muses, studying the tunnel wall. "I may be able to help, just stand back." Kurt and Kitty move back to where Dani and I where. Beast easily cleared the rubble due to how strong he is.

"Alright Beast! You're the best!" Kitty starts cheering.

"Thank you; now let's get her out of here." Beast moves over to me. I reluctantly let Beast take my twin from me. I grab my sister's Mickey Mouse water bottle; it was her favorite. We head to Xavier's School for Gifted Children; well that's what Beast called it. Kitty and Kurt said everyone else but Beast and Professor Xavier, also known as Professor X or just the Professor, called it the mansion. I could understand why too, because when we got there it really was a mansion.

We go inside and Kurt and Kitty leave us saying they had to something important to do. So Beast leads me to the elevators and we take one down to a place called 'Sub-level Basement 1", we go down this completely metal hall and go in a door to, I'm guessing, his lab. He lays Dani on a hospital looking bed and starts looking her over to find out what was wrong with her, then starts hooking her up to machines. He told me what was wrong but all I got out of it was that she was in a coma. Dani was in a coma.

I finally speak up for the first time since I've been in Beast's presence, "She'll be ok, right?" I ask it so softly; I'm surprised he heard me.

"Yes, she'll be fine." Beast tried to reassure me.

"Good," I whisper.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Beast gives me a smile, I didn't return it though. I just sit there beside her bed. Beast had gone back to whatever he was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

*Third person POV*

Kitty went to inform the professor of what Kurt and her had done and what transpired in Boulder, Colorado.

"Hmmm," the professor thought for a moment, "I see you did the right thing, Kitty."

"So you're not mad that Kurt and I did something possibly dangerous without permission?" Kitty asks hopefully.

"If you hadn't, then Dani might not have been found and reunited with her brother." Professor Xavier reminds her.

"Well, yes." Kitty nods, agreeing with that statement. "But are we going to be punished though? For breaking the rules?"

"That would be the proper thing to do." The professor nods. Having their punishment already in mind since he noticed they left hours earlier.

Kitty takes a deep breath, "I'm ready to accept whatever punishment you decide. But please don't punish Kurt, I talked him into it and he had wanted to tell you what we were up to but I convinced him not to. It was my fault."

The professor studies Kitty a moment, knowing she was telling the truth, makes a decision, "Very well, I won't punish Kurt, but you will have two extra hours added to each of your danger room sessions. You may go now Kitty."

Kitty nods and leaves. She's a little unhappy with the extra hours added onto her danger room sessions but knows she deserves it and accepts it all the same.

Kitty gets to the lounge where Felicity and Alex were playing a game and Bobby, Scott, Kurt, and Sam were playing pool. The other students were off doing something else. Kitty flops onto the couch. "Kurt, you don't have to worry. The professor isn't punishing you."

Kurt pauses then goes back to playing pool, "Why not?"

"Well," Kitty starts her long speech, "I was the one who wanted to go, I talked you into coming along, and talked you out of telling the professor. So the blame falls on me. I told him all that and he agreed it was my fault you got dragged in. So he said you won't get punished."

"Oh, ok." Kurt murmured, feeling a bit bad Kitty's taking all the blame when he knows he could've fought her more on the idea to tell the professor.

Scott stops playing pool for a moment and looks between Kurt and Kitty before asking, "What did you two do this time?"

Kurt looks to Scott, "Well, Kitty and I went to investigate into Dani Moonstar, we found the town she lives in, talked to her grandfather and brother, the brother led us to an underground tunnel that caved in. It turns out Dani does exist and because of the cave in, she was in a coma and her psionic powers put her in a cocoon and reached out to Kitty and her brother for help."

"That was dangerous and stupid of you two to go alone. What if something worse had happened?" Scott lectures them.

"But it didn't." Kitty points out.

"It could've." Scott scolds. "Don't do anything like that again, got it?"

"You know she's going to do it again if the chance comes." Felicity speaks up.

"She shouldn't," Scott gives Kitty a look, then looks at Felicity, "and don't defend her Stray."

"I can defend whoever I want." Felicity declares.

Scott glares at Felicity from behind his glasses.

"Give it up Scott, you're never gonna get her to listen to you." Alex advises his older brother and provides entertainment for Kurt, Sam, and Bobby.

"You shut it." Scott tells his brother, which starts an argument between the brothers about respect.

Felicity rolls her eyes, "Hey Kitty, I think you and Kurt did the right thing."

Kitty looks at her, "Thanks. The professor thought so too, I only got punished because I broke the rules in doing so."

Felicity nods, "Well sometimes you gotta break the rules to do something right."

"That's so repetitive and a stupid saying Felicity." Kitty complains throwing her head back.

Felicity just shrugs not fazed at all by Kitty's complaining, "Yea, but it's true."

Kitty rolls her eyes, "Whatever."


	7. Chapter 7

"Rogue, Jubilee, and I were planning on going to the movies, wanna come with?" Felicity offered.

Kitty jumps up excited, "Duh!"

"Awesomeness~" Felicity smiles.

"Weirdo!" Kitty calls out as she heads to her room, along the way she pauses and slips into Scott's room and grabs the keys to his convertible. She goes to her room and grabs her purse then meets up with Jubilee and Rogue to wait while Felicity gets changed.

Felicity comes down changed, "Let's go."

"Finally, we've been waiting for what feels like ever." Kitty teases her friend.

"Let's hurry or we're gonna miss the movie." Jubilee urges.

"Can I drive?" Kitty grins as she holds up Scott's keys.

Felicity grins and yells 'shotgun' as she jumps in place excited. Scott never allows anyone to drive his 'baby' but Kitty, Jubilee, and Felicity always find a way.

Jubilee had a huge grin as they get into the garage. The girls get in the car; Felicity takes the passenger seat, Rogue and Jubilee get in the back, and Kitty gets in the driver side and starts the car. Kitty pushes the garage door opener, put the top down and pulls out and gets onto the road before blasting the music. The whole way to the mall, the girls sang and laughed. Kitty finds a parking spot, pulls in and parks. She turns down the radio and puts the roof up before turning the car off. The girls get out and start walking up to the movie theater.

"What movie we gonna see?" Felicity asks looking to her friends.

Kitty and Jubilee respond at the same time, Kitty with romance and Jubilee with action. Rogue just shrugs, not caring either way about it.

"How about an action slash romance?" Felicity compromises.

Kitty and Jubilee look to each other, "Okay."

"Alright then let's get the tickets." Felicity smiles

The girls decide on the movie Maleficent and give their share of the money for the tickets to Rogue who goes up and pays.

"We need snacks." Kitty declares.

"I'll buy," Felicity offers. "What do you guys want?"

"Buncha crunch and a cherry coke soda." Kitty tells her.

"I'll take twizzlers and a blue icee." Jubilee says.

"The classic movie snacks fer me, hun." Rogue references to coke and popcorn knowing Felicity would understand.

"Got it." Felicity goes and gets the snacks. They go into the theater and immediately Kitty and Jubilee start whisper arguing over where to sit. Kitty wants to sit in the back, Jubilee wants to sit up front, and Felicity and Rogue got stuck in the middle of it.

"I want to sit in the back! You can see better!"

"I wanna sit in the front! It makes it feel like you're part of the movie!"

"But you have to crane your neck to see and that hurts!"

"Well I don't care; we're sitting in the front!"

Rogue and Felicity take seats in the middle. Kitty notices this, "Or we just sit in the middle with Felicity with and Rogue." She sits beside Rogue, Jubilee sits beside Felicity, and the girls enjoy the movie. After the movie as they wandered the mall a group of four boys come up and start flirting.

Boy one, "So where are you beauties from?"

Felicity rolls her eyes. Rogue makes a face.

Boy two, "Did it hurt when you girls fell from heaven?"

Jubilee snorts, "That's a lame line."

"Can we have your numbers?" Boy three asked and the others grinned and agreed with him.

"Yea, no, I have a boyfriend." With that Kitty flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder and walked away. Jubilee and Rogue look at each other and quickly followed. Felicity started laughing and quickly caught up as they walked to the car.

"Sooo, when did you get a boyfriend?" Felicity asked as she got in the passenger side after Kitty unlocked doors.

"A little while ago." Kitty answers as she starts the car and puts the roof down after the other two got in the back. Once the roof was down, Kitty drove them back home, this time the music was quieter so they could talk.

"Really!? Who is it sugar?" Rogue asks, excited for her friend.

"Secret." Kitty was smiling tapping her fingers against the steering wheel in tune with the song playing.

"It's not that Avalanche kid in the Brotherhood again is it?" Jubilee asks worried.

"Nope." Kitty assures her.

"Good, he's a jerk." Rogue scoffs.

"Agreed." Felicity nods. "Come on Kitty, tell us!"

"Nope!" Kitty giggles.

Felicity starts pouting; "Now the curiosity will kill me, no pun intended."

Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue start laughing. Felicity smiles a little. Kitty blasts up the music and starts singing along with Felicity and Jubilee. Rogue smiled and nods her head along to the songs that played. When they pulled into the garage they noticed Scott waiting for them at the door into the mansion in the garage. He had his pissy face on and his arms crossed.

"Uh oh, get ready to run." Felicity warns the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty parks the car, turns it off, phases through the door and races out of the garage to the backyard and goes through the back door. Felicity quickly gets out and runs off. Jubilee and Rogue jumps over their doors and race off laughing. The girls did all of this at the same time before Scott could get a word in. It was because of their X-Men training that they could even pull it off. Kitty was on one of the many couches smiling with Rogue when Felicity walks in laughing.

"Why are you girls so happy?" Alex asks looking between the three laughing and smiling girls.

"Well," Kitty sits up, "we may have 'borrowed' Scott's car for our trip to the movies and he wasn't happy with that."

Alex starts laughing, "Wish I could've seen his face."

Kitty attempts to recreate Scott's face from when they pulled into the garage but failed because she was laughing to hard. Alex cracked up even harder at her failed attempt. Rogue was grinning at the scene.

"Next time I'm gonna have to come with you guys." Alex insists with a huge grin.

"Maybe." Kitty shrugs.

"Depends." Felicity responds at the same time as Kitty.

Jubilee comes strolling in with a smile and sits in a chair.

"Hey." Felicity greets her.

"Seen Scott?" Kitty asks.

"Not since we ditched him." Jubilee answers.

"Good." Kitty relaxes back into the couch.

"Yup." Felicity agrees.

"So Kitty, seriously, who are you dating?" Jubilee demands.

"Tell us please?" Felicity begs.

"Nope." Kitty giggles.

"Wait, Kitty has a boyfriend?" Alex asks interested.

"Yea and she won't tell us who it is." Felicity informs him.

"Huh." Alex says thoughtfully.

"Yea, it's annoyin'." Rogue groans.

Kitty giggles at them.

"Come on Kitty, please?" Felicity pleads.

"Nope, like I said in the car, it's a secret." Kitty starts flipping through TV channels.

"Ughhh, fine." Felicity and the others give up. Kitty finally settles on some drama show. Felicity gets her Nintendo DS out to play while Alex gets his psp out. Jubilee and Rogue to the other TV for video games only and start a game of Mario Kart on the playstation 3.

Scott suddenly walks in after a bit, "There you four are!"

"Uh oh." Felicity whispers.

"Um," Kitty starts nervously, "hey Scott."

"He he, how's it going?" Jubilee asks. Rogue kept quiet.

"So," Scott starts his lecture, "how was the joy ride in _my convertible_?"

Felicity goes back to her game, already bored.

"It was fun." Kitty answers with a smile, trying to be confident and act like Scott doesn't scare her.

"Never do that again!" Scott lectures, "Especially without asking. For all you know there could have been a problem with the brakes or engine."

"Yea yea, now be quiet, my shows back on." Kitty goes back to the TV as the commercial ends.

"Seriously." Scott sighs.

"Yes, now shush." Kitty absently responds.

Scott groans and flops into a chair suddenly feeling tired.

A few hours later Bobby walks into the lounge. Only a few others were there, "There're a couple strangers in Beast's med lab."

Kitty looks up from her card game with Jubilee and Rogue, "Yea, one of them got hurt."

"Ok," Bobby shrugs, "that's obvious but who are they?"

Kitty rolls her eyes, "The girl is Dani Moonstar and the boy is her twin brother Daniel."

"Okay." Bobby sits down beside Brian.

Kitty goes back to her card game.


	9. Chapter 9

~A few days later~ *My POV*

Kitty had come to visit Dani and I. We were talking when Dani started to move her head, her eyelids were flicking around, and then she finally opened her eyes and looked around, "Wha-where am I?"

I moved forward and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Hey Dani, it's ok, yer safe."

"D? What happened?" Dani's brows furrowed.

"Well," I draw in a breath for the long explanation, "when ya were hiking ya found an old mining tunnel and it collapsed on ya. Ya fell into a coma and yer power grew stronger and created a cocoon around ya keeping ya alive. During the two years ya were in a coma, yer powers somehow created an apparition of ya in town looking for someone to help, but everyone thought the town was haunted and left. I followed the apparition to where ya were trapped but above ground. So, in a last ditch effort, yer power found Kitty and well, her and Kurt came ta town, found me and we got ya out and brought ya here so ya can get medical help."

"Beast helped to," Kitty butted in, "he broke through the tunnel so we could get you out safely. He's the doctor here and gave you the medical attention. Oh, I'll get him now. He'll want to know you're awake and check on you." Kitty races off to get Beast.

"Thank you." Dani whispers.

I smile, "Anytime."

"It's good to see you again D, in real life."

"It's good to see you too sis."

"So what have I missed?"

"Well, I told ya bout the people leavin, school closed after bout a year cause a that, grandpa and I were the only ones that believed ya were alive, and we didn't leave. So, we're the only ones livin' in town."

"Wow. I missed a lot and thank you for not believing I was dead."

"I would know if ya died. Gramps on the other hand is stubborn, part of the reason we didn't leave town."

"So, Beast?"

"They're mutants, like us Danielle."

"Really? Wow, that's amazing."

I nod.

"Why are they here though?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Like what are they doing at this place?"

I shrug, "This is where they live."

"Oh."

"Yep." I nod.

Beast comes in with Kitty. Beast comes over and checks on Dani to make sure she had a good bill of health.

"Thank you." Dani thanks them softly.

"_Now ya see why he's called Beast?" _I ask through our telepathic twin bond.

"_Kind of neat._"She responds.

"Can she go home now?" I ask Beast. I knew grandpa was anxious to have his granddaughter back home.

"Yes, she's good to go, but she'll need to take it easy for a while." Beast advises us.

"Ok." I agree.

"I'm glad you're okay Dani." Kitty smiles as she hands Dani her clothes.

"Thanks Kitty." Dani grabs her clothes and goes change in the bathroom. I grab her water bottle from the nightstand. Dani soon comes back dressed and ready to go.

"Ready to go home?" Kitty asks.

"Yes." Dani nods, but I could see she was nervous. Who could blame her though with everything that happened? I hand her, her Mickey Mouse water bottle. "Thanks Daniel."

I nod, grab her hand, and follows Kitty upstairs. Kitty separates from us to find Kurt, so I lead my twin to the front door like Kitty asked me to do. There were to people talking and heading our way; a blonde hair, blue eyed man and a tall girl with raven black hair, gold eyes, cat ears, and a tail. I moved closer to my sister, nervous. I don't do well with people, in case ya haven't figured that out.

"Oh! You're up; glad to see you're ok." The girl exclaims.

"Thanks." Dani smiles politely.

"You're welcome; I'm Felicity by the way." The girl, Felicity, introduces herself.

"I'm Warren." The boy introduces as well.

"Dani Moonstar, this is my twin brother, Daniel." Dani points between us as she says our names.

"Nice to meet ya." Felicity smiles and shakes my sisters' hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Dani pulls her hand back after their handshake.

"I hope we can be friends." Felicity tilts her head, folding her hands behind her back.

"That would be nice." My sister agrees. I was behind her peeking slightly over her shoulder, glad for once she was an inch and a half taller than me.

Felicity looks to me, "Hope we can be friends to Daniel."

I look away and smile at Kitty when I notice her and Kurt coming over. I already felt comfortable enough with her and Kurt.

"Alright, hold tight." Kitty warns as she grabs Kurt's hand. I grab Kurt's shoulder and Dani grabs his other hand. Kurt teleports us to the center of Boulder, Colorado. Dani and I stumble when we land.

"Sorry bout that." Kurt apologizes sheepishly.

"Oh, it's fine, just surprised me is all." Dani smiles brightly.

I smile brightly and happily, "Welcome home Dani."

"It's good to be back." Dani looks around her before running up to the house. "Grandpa!" Dani runs up and hugs grandpa as we come up to the front door.

"I'm so sorry." Dani hugs our grandpa tight, crying softly.

Grandpa hugs her back, "Don't be sorry."

"I knew I wasn't supposed to go into the tunnels or be near them but I did and was. I knew better." Dani babbled.

"All that matters is you're back." Grandpa soothed. Honestly, this is the softest and kindest I've seen him in a long time. He looks to Kitty and Kurt, "Thank you for bringing my granddaughter back home to us."

Kitty gives a soft smile, "Of course sir. Family's shouldn't be separated like that and wondering what's happened to them."

Grandpa nods at that.

"Thank you Kitty, Kurt, and tell Beast I say thank you." I hug Kitty then Kurt.

"Sure thing and come visit anytime.' Kitty offers, grabbing Kurt's arm.

"We will." Dani promises.

"Awesome, well we better get back." Kurt teleports them back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am super sorry to anyone who was reading the chapters I took down. I promise I had a good reason.

I took the chapters down because I noticed in my original copy of the story some spelling mistakes, as well as sentences and words I did not like. So I took the chapters down to edit them.


	10. Chapter 10

~at the manor~ *Third person POV*

Kitty went to her room and Kurt went to the lounge. Jubilee and Alex were whispering, Felicity was playing a game, Brian was watching TV, Rogue was reading in a corner, and no one else was to be seen.

Kurt goes over to Brian, "Uh, Neon, why are Alex and Jubilee talking about Kitty dating?"

Brian glances at Kurt then goes back to watching the show that was on, "Not sure but from what I've heard she said she has a boyfriend or something."

"Oh? She did?" Kurt forces a smile. He has a secret crush on Kitty but has been too afraid to say anything to anyone.

"Yea, guess she won't say who it is though and it's driving them nuts trying to figure it out." Brian shrugs.

"That sounds like her." Kurt nods. He goes over to the other TV and starts playing Mortal Combat.

Scott comes in and quirks an eyebrow at his younger brother and Jubilee. He steps up next to Felicity, "What are they plotting now?"

"Surprisingly nothing," Felicity shrugs, "they're just trying to figure out who Kitty's boyfriend is."

"She has a what?" Scott was shocked because he knew Kitty well, she told him everything, and he was one of few she could really trust. Scott viewed all the younger mutants as younger siblings but Kitty was the closest one to him and she was one of the first here.

"A boyfriend and calm down, she is a teenager." Felicity attempts reasoning.

"She normally tells me everything that happens in her life, no matter how small." Scott absently replies while thinking about why Kitty wouldn't tell him she was seeing someone.

"She was likely lying then if she didn't tell you." Felicity shrugs and goes back to her game.

Scott gets up, "I'm going to have a word with her." He gets up and heads to Kitty's room and knocks.

Kitty opens her door, "Yes?"

"We need to have a little chat about this boyfriend business."

Kitty rolls her eyes but moves out of the way so Scott can enter her room, "Fine."

Scott goes in and sits on her desk chair, "Mind explaining why I haven't heard about this until now?"

"Oh, hehe, that," Kitty sits on her bed cross-legged, "well you see, there were these four guys flirting with Felicity, Jubilee, Rogue and I, so I lied and said I had a boyfriend to get them to stop."

"And decided to mess with the others. Nice. Alex and Jubilee are going on about it in the lounge right now."

"Really? I would've thought Felicity would keep at it."

"She was playing her DS when I went in. We talked for a moment about this prank of yours. I think she knows now."

"How'd she figure it out?"

"I may have told her you tell me everything and yet I knew nothing about a boyfriend."

"Ah, but I do like someone."

"Oh?" Scott leans back crossing his arms.

"Yea, just promise you won't tell?"

Scott holds his hand up, "X-Man honor."

Kitty giggles at his version of 'scout's honor'. "Well," Kitty was nervous of Scott's reaction, "I like Kurt." She whispered the last part.

Scott has to strain to hear what Kitty said but he heard her all the same. He wasn't mad; he honestly hoped it would at least be someone from the mansion, because he knew the guys here and could trust them. But he did not expect Kurt. "Now that I didn't expect."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty felt defensive over Kurt, she knew that sometimes he got looked down on because of his pranks or the fact he acts like a child at times.

"I remember when you first came to live here and met him that first time; you were scared and thought he was some kind of demon just because of his appearance. You got over that, yes, and developed what, I at least thought was, more of a sibling relationship. I also thought his jokes and pranks annoy you, especially when you're at the end of them."

"Well yea," Kitty thinks over her words for a moment, "but once I got to know him, he's actually pretty sweet."

"What happened to the jokes and pranks getting on your nerves? You still come to me either angry or upset because of them."

"They still do unfortunately and he knows it."

"He must really love annoying you then." Scott was trying hard not to smile. He figured it out. Why Kurt would be playing a video game he would only play if something really negative got to him and why he jokes on and pranks Kitty the way he does.

"Yea he does, I guess." Kitty lies down and stares at her ceiling then turns her head to look at Scott.

"So why aren't you with everyone else?"


	11. Chapter 11

"So why aren't you with everyone else? Rogue's reading last I saw, Megan's in the kitchen with Jamie, Jean and Storm are in the greenhouse, Logan and Remy are sparing, Beast came up with some new crazy idea for our gear, Warren is in the gym, Brian's watching something, Alex and Jubilee are probably up to something-" Scott gets cut off.

"Like always." Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Right, well," Scott gives her a look for interrupting but Kitty just smiles sweetly, "Kurt's playing a video game and I'm pretty sure Bobby and Sam are trying to come up with a fool-proof prank on Logan, they were in the meeting room whispering."

"Yea, no thank you, I'd rather not get sucked up into some prank and get in more trouble, I'm in enough with the professor… Wait, Bobby and Sam are pranking Logan?"

"Trying to prank him again. You would think after the other failed attempts they would learn it won't work."

"Unless Felicity's helping them this time."

"She isn't that I know of. When I went into the lounge, she was in there focused on her DS. She only paused long enough to talk to me."

"In that case Bobby and Sam are in so much trouble."

"Remember when Felicity got involved last time? The prank still backfired and there was no sabotage to it. I only know because I was involved, thankfully only those three, and now you, know I was."

Kitty giggles at the memory. "It was funny, though how Felicity got away with it was a mystery."

"Not really, she is half cat and has heightened senses. She knew there was danger and fight or flight kicked in. She was smart, she chose flight."

Kitty thinks about it a moment, "True, she was smart."

"Exactly." Scott grins.

"Ok, was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yea," Scott shrugs, "anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope, not really."

"Ok, I get it, I'm getting kicked out." Scott teases as he reaches the door and has to duck a pillow Kitty threw at his head. "Seriously though, if you need me I'll be downstairs."

Scott leaves Kitty's room and goes back to the lounge. Once there, he heads to where he last saw Kurt, playing Mortal Combat on the TV set aside for video games. Scott settles down beside Kurt. "Hey."

"Hey." Kurt mutters absently, focused completely on his game.

Scott sighs, "What's wrong? You only play this game if something's wrong and you're normally more cheerful."

Kurt sighs and pauses the game, finally giving Scott his full attention. "I'd rather not say in front of the others."

"C'mon." Scott gets up and heads outside with Kurt on his heels. Once far enough away, Scott stops and turns around, arms crossed. "Talk."

"Well, I'm sure you've realized by now, I like Kitty, but now she has a boyfriend."

Scott couldn't help it, he started chuckling, he saw a hurt look cross Kurt's face and that stopped him, "I'm sorry Kurt for chuckling, I am, but Kitty doesn't have a boyfriend. I talked with her; she told me she only said that to get some guys to stop flirting with her and the girls when they went with the movies. Then it just turned into a prank to mess with the girls."

Kurt perks up a bit at that. "Really?... Wait! Boys were flirting with my sisters and Kitty!"

"Yes and Kurt, don't do anything about that. It'll only cause you to get in serious trouble."

Kurt sighs. "Fine."

Scott nods, "Alright." He starts to head back but stops, "Oh and Kurt? Take my advice: ask Kitty out on a date before you lose your chance with her."

Kurt grins, "I'll try."

"Good." With that Scott goes inside, he felt much better since his car was stolen by the girls. Scott sat with Brian and watched TV with him. Kurt came in not that long after Scott had and finished his game before choosing a new one.


	12. Chapter 12

At some point Felicity had disappeared and was in the observation deck in the danger room watching Logan and Remy fight/spar. She was waiting for her turn to go against Logan. Logan does beat Remy in the end. But then again, Logan was one of the best fighters out of all the X-Men; everyone was still waiting for the day him and Beast fight.

"I know yer there, stray." Logan looks to the observation deck, having heard her turn on the microphone.

"Wasn't hiding." She turns the microphone off and goes into the actual danger room.

"I know, just lettin' ya know I knew ya were there." He crosses his arms. Remy got up, nods at Logan and leaves.

"Oh, ok, anyway my turn to spar with you." Felicity gets into a fighting stance.

"Alright." Logan takes a few steps back and gets into his fighting stance.

Felicity was the first to strike, but Logan was the last. He won. Felicity is quick and light on her feet, but Logan outweighs her and is by far the most the most experienced fighter on the team.

"Aw, well. You win again." Felicity got off the ground and dusted herself off then stretches a bit.

Logan shrugs, "Of course." He rotates his shoulders and cracks his back. "I'm more experienced, been around a while. Go and hit the shower, ya stink."

"Kay." Stray runs out of the danger room. Logan shakes his head and heads to the gym to finish his work out.

During Logan's work out, Bobby and Sam try to execute their plan of pranking Logan. They were in his doorway, having just finished putting a bucket of ice on top of his door so it will fall on the feral mutant.

"You know that's not gonna work." Stray says popping up behind them, out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hush, the men are working, so shoo." Bobby turns his back on her. Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He knew his friend will pay dearly for that.

Stray gets an idea, "Fine." She runs off to find Logan.

"Dude," Sam nudges Bobby, "not good, c'mon." Bobby and Sam quickly run off. Felicity goes straight for the gym, she finds Logan in the middle of shadowboxing.

"Hey Logan." Felicity says as she walks as close as she can.

"What?" Logan growls, he doesn't falter, pause, or look behind him; he just keeps focusing on his training.

"Just thought I would warn ya, Bobby and Sam put a bucket of ice on top of your bedroom door." Felicity warns him, not fazed by Logan's gruffness.

"I woulda figured it out. I woulda smelled 'em and they ain't got a reason ta be around my room."

Felicity shrugs, "Well, I found 'em around there."

Logan grunts in response, done with the conversation.

"Anyway, just thought I'd warn ya." With that Felicity leaves and goes to her room.

Logan finishes his work out and goes up to his room. He could smell Bobby and Sam all over; he grabs the bucket and carefully takes it down without spilling ice. After a moment he comes up with a prank to get revenge.

Logan drops the bucket of ice onto the ground and yells, "Bobby! Sam! Yer dead!" Logan grins as he hears them somewhere downstairs yelp and run for cover.

Bobby and Sam go running and screaming for the lounge, hoping the scents of the other students will confuse the feral, but they knew it would be useless.

Felicity comes out of her room and goes to the lounge. "Do I wanna know?"

Bobby dives behind the couch. Sam hides under the pool table, petrified and pale.

"I told you it wouldn't work~" Felicity cooed as she sat on a couch grinning.

"You had something to do with it didn't you?" Bobby accuses, "All because I told you to go away, isn't it!?"

"Oh, no, not because you told me to go away, but the 'men at work' comment you made hun~." Felicity grins. "Next time I won't go so easy."

Bobby scowls and chooses a new hiding spot, in the closet. Felicity smirks and turns on the TV. After few minutes Logan comes strolling in and sits on a chair smoking his cigar.

"Nice job." Felicity compliments.

"No clue what yer goin on 'bout stray." Logan says lazily.

"I mean nice job on scaring the crap outta Bobby and Sam." Felicity insists.

Logan gives Felicity a look, showing he knew the boys were in the room and to shut up.

"Oh, ok." Felicity goes back to whatever was on TV. Logan reaches over and grabs the remote putting the channel on the history channel. Rogue comes in and notices Sam under the pool table and the closet cracked open revealing a hiding Bobby. "Uh, do I wanna know?"

"Nope." Felicity rolls her eyes.

"Alright," Rogue sits down on the end couch close to Logan. "Hey Pops." Rogue greets her adoptive dad.

"Hey." Logan nods.

"So what's with the bucket a meltin' ice in the kitchen?" Rogue looks to her dad curious but already had a good idea.

Felicity looks over, "Ask Bobby and Sam. It's their fault."

"Another prank on pop then?" Rogue snickers.

"Yup." Felicity nods with a smile.

"Ok." Rogue curls up and watches TV.


	13. Chapter 13

~a couple days later~

Professor Charles Xavier got a call from an old friend's father that concerned him. The professor telepathically calls Kitty, Kurt, Scott and Felicity into his office. When they come into his office Kurt and Felicity took the chairs in front of his desk while Scott and Kitty stayed standing.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asks tilting her head.

Professor Xavier folds his hands on his desk, "It seems The Brotherhood are trying to get to Dani and Daniel, Black Eagle, their grandfather, is holding them off for now but you four need to go there and help them."

Scott nods, "Leave it to us Professor." Him and the girls leave for the elevator to the basement sub-levels made for the X-Men. Kurt just teleports into the changing room and gets ready before the others even get there. The girls get ready in their changing room and meets up with the guys after Scott finishes getting ready.

"Ready, can we hurry and get there now?" Kitty was shifting from one foot to the next, worried about her new friends. Felicity hops onto Kurt's back.

"Grab on." Kurt holds his hand out for Kitty. Kitty grabs his offered hand while Scott puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt teleports into the middle of Boulder, Colorado. Kitty immediately let's go and races up to the Moonstar house and quickly knocks on the door, "Dani! Daniel! Open up!"

Dani opens the door, "Jeez Kitty, what's going on."

"We need to talk, all of us," Kitty motions to the others, "inside, now."

"Uhmmm, okay." Dani steps aside and let's them in. She shuts the door and leads them to the living room where they sat down. Daniel was on the couch curled up, his knees close to his chest, doing something.

Kitty takes a deep breath, "The Brotherhood is a group of evil mutants and they work for Magneto, our main enemy. They are after you both to get you to join their side. The professor sent us to protect you two."

"So that's who they are." Dani muses.

Daniel mutters softly, "Gramps said he felt somethin' bad was comin'. Said it was a threat to us. After that, locked himself in his room."

"That's why we're here." Kitty smiles gently, "To help."

"I'll let grandpa know." Dani races off.

*My POV*

There was an awkward silence after Dani left to tell grandpa what we learned about who was after us and The Brotherhood. I just kept working on a protection bracelet. Grandpa said our family had some ancient Native American magic in us and these bracelets work but I don't believe it though. Kitty notices me doing something.

"What's that?" She asks tilting her head.

"Protection bracelet." I answer quietly.

"Cool." Kitty admired the part of the bracelet she could see.

"Grandpa says they work, somethin' bout 'ancient Native American magic'." I shrug absently, uncaring.

"Really? That's neat." Kitty smiles, interested.

"Ma always said it wasn't real and I agree, it isn't." I focus on the bracelet, almost finished.

"Daniel!" Dani exclaims as she walks in, "Behave!"

"It was my fault, sorry." Kitty tries to put the blame on her.

"No it isn't," Dani shakes her head, "Daniel said something he shouldn't have."

"Ok…." Kitty wants to ask, but decided not to.

Dani sits beside me, "Sorry, there's not a lot of room, we aren't used to guests."

"It's fine." Kitty assures her friend smiling.

"I'm Scott or Cyclops, by the way." Scott introduces himself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dani," Dani motions to me, "and this is my brother Daniel."

Scott nods, "Nice to meet you officially."

I glance up, "Ya came ta Beast's lab once at night."

Scott looks over at me, "Yea I did."

I just go back to my bracelet. I may not believe they work but I do enjoy making them. There's a comfort to it.

Felicity had disappeared somewhere in the beginning of the conversation without anyone noticing, until now. Kurt glances around as if looking for something or someone. "Where'd Stray go?"

Kitty shrugs, not all that worried, "No idea."

Kurt slumps down in his seat.

Kitty sighs, "I'm sure she's fine Nightcrawler."

"She better." Kurt grumbles.

"She'll show up eventually." Scott tries.

I whisper real quiet so they won't hear me, "Like a cat." Dani actually nods in response, she didn't scold me for that.

I finally finish the bracelet and hold it up to study the knots to make sure I got it right.

"Wow, it's pretty." Kitty says softly, admiring and studying the bracelet.

I look over at her, tilting my head some, "Ya want it?"

"I can have it?" Kitty asks.

I nod, "Yea." I hand the bracelet to her.

"Yay, thank you Daniel." Kitty puts the bracelet on and admires it closer up.

"Don't listen to what D had said, the bracelets do work." Dani tells Kitty.

"Ok." Kitty glances between Dani and I. I could tell she wanted to ask something but was unsure about it.

I pout for a second then sit up a bit straighter, "Where's gramps at?"

"He's busy." was Dani's reply.

"Locked in his room, focusing on that barrier or whatever it is?"

"Yea." Dani nods absently.

"Ok." I shrug and slouch back down. I start making another bracelet, this one for guidance in life.


	14. Chapter 14

~an hour later~

Something must have happened, I only know that because something felt wrong. It was because the barrier fell. We could hear yelling and fighting. We ran outside and saw a group of five teenagers, some just didn't look right. One guy, the leader I think, had silver hair and was a blue and white blur. There was a really fat guy and this one guy that was like a toad, he was jumping around and had buggy eyes. The last guy wore some kind of clear helmet but I think he has brown hair. The last of the group of five was a girl, she was more dangerous looking than the guys.

Scott starts running over to where Felicity is trying to keep them back, "X-Men, you know what to do."

Kitty and Kurt race off into the fight. All four of them seemed to know exactly what they were, used to fighting, and knew how to use their mutant powers to fight. Dani and I didn't know how too. Dani sits down cross legged on our front steps and closes her eyes, probably trying to use her power. I study the fight and my eyes focus in on the girl. She was causing the X-Men's powers to go crazy. I use my power of probability manipulation to battle all of her bad luck she was creating for my friends. It was the first time I've used my powers outside of the house.

"Whoa, that was kewl Daniel." Felicity says, impressed.

I blush faintly, not used to compliments, "Thanks."

"No prob." Felicity shrugs before running off and disappearing.

I look around at the town. Some of the buildings were beat up and others needed major repair. Grandpa was going to be happy, he's been bored with nothing to fix. He was a handyman and once a handyman, always a handyman.

Kitty also looks around, "Sorry about the damage."

Dani waves her off," Don't worry about it, grandpa and D love fixing things. It's practically their lives"

Kitty smiles, relieved we weren't upset about the state of the town, "Ok."

I watch as Kurt kept popping around the town and play with his sister who was also running around, I think they were playing tag. Dani went to go investigate something.

"Are they always like that?" I tilt my head looking at Scott and Kitty.

Kitty shrugs, "Only after fights."

"Ok." I shrug as well. "Do you guys want tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Scott smiles politely at me. I lead the three inside, they went to sit in the living room, I go into the kitchen and make tea. When I finish, I bring it out on a tray and set it on the coffee table.

"Tea's done." I take a cup for myself and curl up on the couch. Kitty smiles and thanks me grabbing a cup for herself. Scott grabs on and settles back in his chair. We sit in comfortable silence drinking our tea. Finally grandpa came out of hiding in his room.

"Thank you for getting rid of those people." He sits down beside me.

Kitty smiles brightly, "Of course! Anytime!"

Grandpa just nods and pours himself a cup of tea.

"I'm Scott Summers, sir." Scott holds his hand out for a handshake, which grandpa returned.

"Black Eagle, the twins grandfather, nice to meet you." Grandpa pulls his hand back and settles back into the couch.

"Likewise," Scott nods, "So are the protection bracelets true? I mean, do they actually work?"

Grandpa studies Scott for a moment, "Yes, they do work."

Scott furrows his brows in thought, "Then why would Daniel say they don't work?"

Black Eagle sighs, "He believes that because when my son and his wife, Daniel and dani's parents, died, they were wearing their protection bracelets."

Scott looks down, "Oh." He whispers quietly.

Black Eagle stared off, "Yes, it was a hard time for us all."

I was looking down, fiddling with a bracelet I made. Kitty was looking into her tea as if it held all the answers.

Scott looks between my grandfather and me, "I understand."

I wanted to tell Scott that he didn't understand a single thing. How could he? He looks and acts like a poster boy. So how would he know anything? But I didn't say any of that, I kept my mouth shut. It became even more awkward in the living room when Dani came in. Grandpa & I are the only one to know, but with her powers she had a vision of our parents death before they died. Grandpa got up and went somewhere. I get tired of the silence and decide to break it, "They still runnin' around out there?"

Dani nods as she sits on the other side of me, "Yep, they are really hyper right now. I think they got into a game of tag at some point."

"Nice." I nod, seeing the fun in it.

*Third person POV*

Black Eagle left when Dani had walked into the living room. He already knew what he had to do to keep his grandkids safe, today only strengthened his decision being the best idea. He held the phone to his ear waiting for it to be answered and when it was he greets the person, his son's old college friend, "Xavier."

"Ah, Black Eagle, hello." The professor smiles, greeting the father of an old friend and grandfather of the twins who stayed in his mansion for a short while.

Black Eagle gets straight to the point of the call, not one for small talk, "I want my grandkids to stay with you for a while. They need protection I can't give them now that the other mutants know about them. And they need to learn to control their powers."

The professor doesn't even hesitate, "Of course, I would be happy to take them in."

"Be careful, they're still learnin' control, and the slightest upset in their emotions can set 'em off." Black Eagle warns Xavier.

"Of course, and I'm sure some of the others will help them learn control." Professor Xavier assures Black Eagle.

"I'll send 'em to ya with yer X-Men." Black Eagle felt better knowing his grandkids will be taken care of, but sad he had to send them away.

"Alright." The professor agrees.

Black Eagle hangs up the phone and stands there a minute before going to the living room. He stands in the doorway and watches the twins. While he was on the phone Kurt and some girl had come in and sat down. The twins seemed to get along with these four alright.

*My POV*

Kurt glances over at the living room doorway, "Oh! Hey Black Eagle!"

Dani and I look at the doorway as well to see grandpa was standing in the doorway. I notice something's off with grandpa, not many can see but but Dani and I can. Dani tilts her head and asks the question, "Grandpa? Is something the matter? You look real serious."

Grandpa thinks for a moment, most likely on how to word it, "Well Dani, I want you and yer brother to go with Kitty and them."

"What?!" I raise my voice. That was honestly the loudest I've ever gotten around anyone. Normally I only shout or yell when I'm alone.

A pained look crosses grandpa's face for a second and I feel bad. He must be just as upset. "It's no longer safe for you two here. You'll be safer with them"

I frown as Dani agrees. Her and I go pack. All of my belongings fit in a duffel bag and a backpack. My room now looked bare. As I packed I heard grandpa tell Scott to keep us safe and Scott agreeing. Grandpa was really worried. Dan and I come out. "Ready."

Kurt stands up. "Let's get going then."

Kitty and I grab his hands, Felicity jumps onto his back, and Dani and Scott each put a hand on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt teleports us to the entrance way of the mansion. Felicity runs off, Kitty smiles and goes upstairs, and Kurt teleports away. Scott stays behind and shows Dani and I to our rooms, we were across the hall from each other.


	15. Chapter 15

"If you need anything, our rooms are down the hall." Scott gestures down the hall to his Kitty, and Kurt's doors before leaving us alone.

Dani went into her room and shut the door, presumably to unpack. I go into my room and just set my belongings on to the bed and go across the hall to my sister's room. I don't even bother to knock, I just go in and sit on her bed. "I hate this sis!"

Dani nods, "I know."

I just continue like she hasn't said anything, "We should be at home right now, looking after grandpa! I should be helping him fix the town!"

Dani sighs and turns to face me, "D, it's not safe and you know it."

"I know." I look down knowing she was right.

Dani crouches down in front of me, "I'm not happy about it either, but at least some good will come out of it."

I study her, "Like what?"

"We get to learn how to control our powers better and hopefully fight bad guys." My sister tried.

"But we have to live with strangers." I counter.

"Strangers who are willing to help us." Dani counters back.

"Fine." I give up. ""Now let's go explore." I stand up. Dani and I search the mansion but don't go to the basement levels. I found lots of new places to find, which I was happy about. The attic was the coolest because it doesn't look like anyone goes in there but there was this small door that leads off somewhere. Dani and I didn't look though, Dani doesn't like attics.

We go to the lounge where Felicity was playing pool with two others, Scott was watching the news, Dani goes and sits with Kitty who was sitting with two girls, one with real short black hair and the other had pink hair.

Felicity looks over, "Hey you two, this is Alex and Rogue." She introduces the two she's playing pool with. "The girl with pink hair is Megan and the black haired one is Jubilee."

I nod and go sit with Scott.

Scott glances over, "Hey."

"Hi. This place is huge."

Scott nods," Yea, it is."

"Are there lots of people here?" I turn to him.

"Yea," Scott thinks, "Nineteen, twenty-one including Dani and you."

"Oh." I look down, feeling even more scared and shy now.

Scott notices this and is quick to reassure me, "Most of them are nice. The others will play pranks. But if that happens, tell me."

"Kitty, Kurt, and you are my first friends outside of the town I grew up in." I confess quietly.

"That's good." Scott smiles.

"It is?" My brows furrow, a bit confused.

Scott nods, "Yea, having people you know here will make it easier."

"Yea, I guess." I was still scared, it doesn't matter what Scott says. "Will we go to school?"

Scott nods, "Yes."

I sigh, he didn't get my question, "Here or an actual school?"

"An actual school."

"Really? What's it like?"

"Well," Scott starts, "It's a pretty big high school, a lot of bustling around in between classes, the lockers are small, the food is terrible, and the jocks are immature, arrogant, and real jerks."

"Wow, Dani and I went to a real tiny school at home, it was nothing like that. But we did use the term jock to describe the sports kids too."

"Really?"

"Yep. You saw how tiny our town was. That small brick building was the school building for all grades."

"Wow." Scott looked impressed at that.

"What's it like living in a communal place?"

"It's like having a huge family. There are lots of pranks, drama, and the occasional disagreement."

"How will Dani and I learn to control our powers?"

"That's where the danger room comes in."

"Danger room? What's that?"

"It's better if I show you." Scott stands up. I get up as well and follow Scott to the elevators. Scott presses a button for the second level of the basement, first level of the sub-basement. I learned when I was first here that was where the labs were.

"How many levels are there under the actual basement?" I look to Scott, head tilted, and curious.

Scott shrugs, "Under the basement? There are three sub-levels, the first one has the labs and the danger room, the second level is the X-Men locker room and cerebro, the third level is high level security only."

"What's cerebro?"

Scott looks real concentrated for a moment, "It's like a giant computer, but only telepaths like the professor or Jean can use it. Cerebro is used to detect human, specifically mutants."

"Oh. That's really cool."

"Yep, here's the danger room." Scott led me into a large, round, metal room. There was an observation deck, the glass was probably really durable to handle something like Scott's optic blasts.

"Why's it called that?"

"It's called the danger room because of the levels of danger you can choose from and the things found in the danger room are very dangerous.

"What's in the danger room?"

"From the control room," Scott points at the observation deck, "I can control the temperature and weather, as well as make life like holograms of anything appear, and giant robots or any obstacle. Many of the weapons that appear are also used in and for the security systems."

"Wow." That is all I can think of to say. It was a lot to take in but didn't take long as a thought popped in from when Dani and I talked. "Cool, so I get to learn how to fight?"

Scott nods, "As well as learn to control your powers at the same time."

"Good." I look down, feeling subconscious of what I was going to say, "Whenever I get sad, annoyed, or really frightened I lose control. When that happens weird things happen to people."

"Ahh. What kind of weird things?" Scott asks curious.

"Yep, I cause unlikely things to happen, or if I focus, I can cause likely things not to happen. For example, like someone tripping even if they shouldn't've or a bowl falling off the table and suddenly it stops at the edge of the table."

"Interesting." Scott muses.

"That's how I could fight Scarlet Witch, she caused very obvious and likely bad luck." I nod.

"Care to give the danger room a try?" Scott asks. "You don't have to."

"What will I have ta do?" I tilt my head.

"Use your powers to survive." Scott smiles and walks to the elevator that led to the observation/control room. "Get ready."

I step into the middle of the room and get ready for whatever happens. Suddenly five robots come out of hidden doorways in the room. I look around me at them all. I forced myself to stay calm and listen to what was going on around me. I focused on making the robots trip and then shorting out, it worked for a while but in the end I couldn't control what happened to all of them. A robot grabbed me and held me up. Another was about to punch me when they stopped and I was placed back on the ground. I'm pretty sure Scott stopped them before I got hurt.

Scott comes down. "Don't worry no one gets it on the first try."

I shook my head, "I can't fight."

"I'll help you if you want." Scott offers.

"Sure." I shrug.

"Great, let's get back up to the others." Scott heads out to the the elevator. I follow him up to the lounge and sit beside him on the couch. I watched tv for awhile before getting up and wandering around bored. I am walking along a hall of, i think, bedrooms. I hide around a corner when I see three guys outside of an open door with a bucket. The ring leader has brown hair and is tall with an athletic build; the other teen has blonde hair, tall, and lanky. The last was obviously an adult, he is wearing a trench coat and has brown hair with sunglasses on. But why wear them inside?

"Hurry up. I don't wanna get caught." The blondie hisses, he probably is the lookout. Must be afraid of the person they're pranking.

I focus on the bucket, it looks solid, like it won't fall till the door moves. I can fix that easy; and that's what I did. I use my power and make the bucket fall on all three boys with a grin. Felicity suddenly came up from behind them. She must've heard their yelling. She raised an eyebrow, "Another failed attempt?"

The brown haired boy threw his hands up in the air, "The bucket was on the door but somehow fell! We didn't do it!" He really is dramatic.

"I can see that." Felicity pulls out her phone and takes a picture.

"Not cool!" Brown hair dude yells.

"Remy's goin' ta get changed." the sunglasses guy walks off.

"Bye~" Felicity runs off laughing with the boys running after her.


	16. Chapter 16

I find Scott in the lounge watching tv, I go sit down beside him.

"Hey." Scott turns his head to me slightly.

"Hey." I smile at him, "I messed with these three guys that were trying to pull a prank on someone."

Scott sighs, "Must've been Sam, Bobby, and Remy then."

I shrug, "I made the bucket of ice fall on them."

"Nice," Scott smiles, "that also explains why they're chasing Felicity saying something about deleting a picture."

"Yea, she took a photo of 'em, the one with a trench coat didn't care though." I look over.

Scott nods and smiles, "Remy and he's used to her doing that kind of stuff."

"Ok." I lean against Scott and Scott goes back to watching tv. We were quiet for a moment, "I'm bored."

Scott glances down at me, "There are games you can play."

"What kinda games?" I play with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Any kind." Scott shrugs.

"Play pool with me?" I give Scott my puppy eyes.

"Sure." Scott gets up and walks to the pool table.

I follow Scott like a puppy, set a game up and lean on my pool stick. "Ya can break, if ya want."

"Ok." Scott breaks and the game starts.

I was playing stripes, my favorite and lucky one. I easily beat Scott.

"Where did you learn how to play?" Scott asked with furrowed brows.

I shrug absently, "My dad owned a bar and Dani and I were allowed there, the guys taught me ta play."

"Ahh." Scott nods. "That makes sense."

"Yep, I also learned card games and about beer there." I sigh and roll my eyes, "Fun childhood, right?"

"Sounds like it." Scott puts his pool stick up and leaves the balls in the pockets.

I put my pool stick up as well. "It was more interesting. What was yers like?"

Scott shrugs, "It was alright until the accident."

"The accident?" I ask

He was silent a moment, "When I was a child we went on a trip in a private plane but it was struck by lightening. My parents strapped Alex into the only two remaining parachutes. I received a head injury when I landed. When I woke up, I was told I was the last one. But well, Alex and I found each other, he was living in Honolulu, Hawaii, where we lived."

"Oh." I felt bad now since I thought he didn't understand what it meant to lose parents. But he lost more, he believed for a long time his brother was dead.

Scott shrugs, "A few years after the accident, I gained my powers but I can't control them. The professor and I believe it was because of the head injury."

"That sucks." I mutter. He lost his parents, thought he lost his brother and can't even control his powers.

Scott shrugs and stared out the window. 'Great, now I made him all depressed.' I think, 'Oh, distraction! That may work!.' "Hey, teach me video games!"

Scott heads to a tv, "Sure, come on." He starts turning on the tv and a playstation. I sit on the couch and watch. Scott sits beside and starts explaining everything to me then let's me try. "You're a quick learner."

"Yea, guess so." I smile, happy that Scott was happy now.


	17. Chapter 17

*Third person POV*

Sam had given up on getting Felicity's phone and was eating on the kitchen. Bobby still hasn't given up and was still chasing Felicity. They run past Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee as they watch confused. Kitty looks to the others, "Um, what the hell?"

Rogue shakes her head, "He better not hurt 'er."

Jubilee rolls her eyes at Rogue, "He won't."

"Good." Rogue frowns and crosses her arms.

"Think 'bout it, who's the better fighter?" Jubilee grins.

"Felicity." Rogue states like it's obvious.

"Exactly." Jubilee nods.

Kitty pipes up, "And Bobby won't intentionally hurt his teammates or friends."

"True." Rogue sighs knowing she was being overprotective.

"I wonder what happened now." Jubilee muses.

Rogue looks at her, "Me too."

"Let's ask Bobby's other half, Sam." Kitty giggles.

Rogue shrugs, "Alright."

"He's most likely in the kitchen, like always." Jubilee rolls her eyes. "If he's not chasing Felicity."

Kitty jumps onto her feet, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go ask him!"

Jubilee leads the way to the kitchen and sits at the counter on a stool across from Sam. "Hey Sam."

Sam looks up at her, he already knew she wanted something from the tone of her voice, "Yea?"

Kitty leans against the counter next to Jubilee, "Why's Bobby chasing Felicity this time?"

"A prank backfired and she took a picture." Sam shrugs.

Jubilee sighs, "Who were ya pranking and what was it?"

"Logan and we retried the bucket of ice water." Sam grimaces.

"Idiots." Rogue scoffs.

Sam just shrugs, not phased at all.

Kitty rolls her eyes, "How have you lived this long?"

"No idea." Sam shrugs and actually thinks about it.

Kitty and Jubilee shake their heads and Rogue sighs.

"What?" Sam looks at all three girls, confused.

Kitty walks off with the others. Sam shrugs and goes back to eating.

"Boys are predictable." Kitty sighs.

"Too predictable." Jubilee flops onto the couch in the lounge.

"But we need them." Rogue sits on the floor.

"Yep." Kitty sits beside Jubilee with a sigh.

"At least they're trainable." Jubilee snickers.

"Some of them anyway." Kitty shrugs.

"True, I doubt Logan can be trained." Jubilee snorts. "He's impossible."

"Or Kurt." Rogue grins.

"I wonder on that one." Jubilee muses.

Rogue shrugs, "Me and Felicity seem to get to him."

"You two are his older sisters, so of course." Kitty rolls her eyes.

"True, but you get to him too, Kitty." Rogue smiles.

"Seriously?" Kitty sits up. "He never listens to me."

"Not exactly what I meant," Rogue shrugs, "and yes he does, you just don't notice."

"Then what did you mean Rogue?" Kitty is now really curious.

Rogue smiles secretively, "You'll figure it out."

Kitty slouches back with a pout, "Fine."

*My POV*

Jamie and Brian were playing video games, Alex was playing pool with Warren and Megan. I'm pretty sure Sam, Bobby, Kurt, and Remy were up to no good, they weren't even in the lounge. Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Felicity, and Jubilee were watching some sappy romance movie, I think. All I know is it looks stupid to me. Dani and I were on another couch having a telepathic conversation about our day. She had fun hanging out with Storm in her greenhouse and I told her about the danger room and the pool game with Scott. I caused her to start giggling.

Felicity looks over, "What's so funny?"

Dani giggles some more, "Something D said."

"Ok." Felicity shrugs and goes back to the movie.

I smile at Dani, brushing Felicity off, "Told ya that skill was handy."

"Yes you did." Dani nods.

Dani and I went back to our silent conversation.

Well Bobby suddenly comes in and Jubilee is the first to notice, she smirks and asks, "Hey Bobby, how was yer ice shower?"

"Honestly? It was real nice since I take cold showers everyday. Seriously Jubilee, you should know by now, I'm called Iceman for a reason."

Dani turns around, "Iceman?"

Bobby looks our way, "Uhh, yea?"

"Why are you called that?" Dani has only been around the girls, Kurt, and Scott, so she hasn't met Bobby yet.

"Ah, I can turn my body into ice and control it, as well as manipulate cold winds that can also freeze things." Bobby grins.

"Wow, your powers are awesome." Dani compliments.

"Thanks." Bobby grins, his ego growing bigger from that.

Jubilee whispers real low to the girls, "Great, she just made his ego even bigger." The girls giggle at that.

"You're welcome," Dani smiles, having not heard them since they were only loud enough for mutants with super hearing to hear them. "I'm Dani by the way and this is Daniel, my twin."

"Bobby, nice to meet you." Bobby flirts with my twin sister.

"Nice to meet you too." Dani smiles, oblivious to the flirting. Bobby smiles back. Thankfully their moment was ruined when Brian starts yelling that Jamie cheated when he beat Brian at their video game. I start giggling, I had become good friends with the two and spent enough time with them, they were amusing.

Felicity sits up with a sigh and shouts at them, "Stop yelling!"

"He cheated!" Brian yells back.

I cover my ears, "Dude! No yelling!" I remind him.

"Whoops, sorry man." Brian grins sheepishly.

Felicity, while Brian and I talk, turns to Jamie, "Jamie? Did you cheat?"

"Of course not!" Jamie says indignantly.

"Then, Brian." Felicity turns to Brian, "Man up and lose with pride."

I snicker quietly while Brian starts sulking.

Bobby laughs, "Welcome to the dysfunctional family Dani and Daniel."

"Thanks." Dani smiles softly.

"You're welcome." Bobby grins childishly. I didn't like Bobby's flirting, not just because I don't want my sister to date or the fact I was jealous she was ignoring me, it was because I could tell Bobby was the 'ladies man' type. We had a guy like that back home, he was a real jerk. I lay down and use my sister's lap as a pillow. I take the psp to play while she watches tv.

"Hey sis, I beat yer high score." Dani and I normally aren't competitive, unless it comes to our shared psp or a race somewhere. Only then, so I knew this was going to bother her, a lot.

Dani looks down at me confused, "What? How?"

I giggle, "It wasn't too hard, no challenge or competition whatsoever."

Dani takes the psp back, "My turn."

"Fine." I cross my arms as Dani starts playing. Dani and I have had that psp for a couple years, it's our only way to play video games. We only have three games, Astro Boy: The Video Game, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Cars Race-O-Rama, which we're currently playing. I watch as Brian and Bobby play a video game.

After a half hour I look to Dani, "Well Dani?"

Dani has a smug look on her face, "I beat your high score."

"For now." I tease with a grin.

"Shush." Dani rolls her eyes and puts a hand over my face.

I snicker and tug on her braid, "Ya love me sissy."

"Yea yea." Dani shakes her head with a smile. I smile as she goes back to the psp and tries to get a high score I can't beat.

"Dani," I coo, "I'm bored. Wanna go hike and explore the woods?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Sure." Dani nods with a slight smile.

"Yay!" Dani and I get up, I run off to my room and get ready, grab my water bottle and meet Dani in the hall outside our rooms. "Let's go!" We go downstairs, fill our water bottles, and out the front door, we head to the trails and start exploring/hiking.

*Third person POV*

Scott comes into the lounge and glances around not seeing the twins there at all, "Where are the twins at?" He knew where everyone else was at.

Felicity glances over bored, "They went hiking."

Scott frowns, "Those woods are dangerous and you know that. They're meant for training."

"We can go look for 'em." Felicity shrugs.

"They'll be fine." Kitty assures, "They have their powers."

"True." Felicity nods and goes back to the tv show that was on since their movie finished shortly after the twins left. Scott settles in and keeps an eye on Brian and Bobby who were talking. It was bad to leave them unattended for long since they were some of the biggest troublemakers in the house. Rogue and Remy were playing pool, Remy was winning. Jubilee watches them amused.

Megan, Remy's adopted little sister, comes in, turns a chair around and sits down to watch. "Wow Remy, you're playing seriously, I'm guessing money's at stake."

"Oui." Remy nods. He focuses on the game and beating Rogue.

"Thought so big bro." Megan grins.

Remy takes his turn and sinks the 8 ball. "Looks like Remy wins again, cher." He grabs the money and pockets it.

"Well crud." Rogue put up her pool stick and sits beside Megan on the arm of the chair.

Megan laughs, "Never play against Remy when money's involved."

"Maybe next time, cher." Remy shrugs with a grin as he sits down.

"Maybe." Rogue never really expected to win against Remy anyways, Remy is one of the best pool players in the mansion.

"Don't bet money Rogue, you'll have a better chance at winning that way." Megan advises with a grin.

"Noted." Rogue shrugs.

"Wanna play Rogue? No betting, promise." Megan grins at her friend.

"Sure." Rogue gets up and grabs two pool sticks.

"Ok." Megan sets up a new game, "You wanna break?"

"Sure." Rogue breaks, Megan leans on her pool stick and watches. The game starts. Megan gets a close win. "You win Meg."

"Yep." Megan sinks the rest of Rogue's balls then goes to join Kitty and Jubilee watching tv with Rogue. that is until Storm and Jean come in and convince them to play volleyball out in the backyard. Felicity manages to escape and goes to the danger room. Remy is helping Bobby, Brian, Sam, and Kurt come up with pranks to start a fight between Scott and Alex.

~My POV~

Danny and I come back from our hike after twenty-three minutes. "Hey." I plop down beside Scott who was watching the news.

"Hey." Scott greets.

I glance back at the boys and Remy, "I think the guys are plottin' somethin'."

"Most likely." Scott nods.

"Ok." I shrug, "Where're the girls?"

"Playing volleyball."

"Ok." I curl up and lean against Scott forcing him to put his arm around me.

"Yep." Scott nods absently.

I sit up, "Where's Beast?"

Now Scott looks at me, "Lab."

"Ok." I race off to the elevator, waits impatiently for the elevator, and gets in when it finally gets to the main floor, steps in and pushes the sub-basement level one button. When the elevator gets to the floor I take off to Beast's lab. You're probably wondering, 'What the hell?' Well let me help out, I've always been interested in science, healing, and medicine. I never had the chance to explore this back home, but now at the mansion I can ask Beast.

I make it to his office and lean in the doorway, "Hey Beast." I whisper shyly.

Beast looks over at me from what he was reading, "Hello Daniel. How may I help you?"

'How did he hear me? I'm pretty sure no one else has when I've talked that quietly.' "I wanna learn science and medical stuff. Like you."

Beast smiles happily, "I'd be happy to teach you what I know."

"Thanks." I smile some, glad that I made him happy and that he wanted to teach me.

"Your welcome." Beast waves me over. I walk over and sit on a stool at his table that he was sitting at. beast grabs a book and starts teaching me.

~Third person POV~

Logan is in the workout room on a treadmill while Felicity is shadow boxing. Logan glances over to see how she is doing, "Don't punch so wide."

"K." She corrects herself.

"Better." Logan grunts.

"Thanks." Felicity smiles at him.

"Don't thank me," Logan hates being thanked, "ya know I hate that."

Felicity nods, "Right."

"And I'd rather have ya punchin' right then have ya get yer ass kicked on a mission." Logan snorts, he doesn't like seein' his teammates get hurt.

"Understandable." Felicity focuses on her shadow boxing again. Logan goes back to his workout moving on to weightlifting.

The troublemakers; Remy, Bobby, Brian, Sam, and Kurt, pull their pranks on the brothers. Scott ended up with his stuff hidden and Alex's surfboard went missing. The moment the brothers noticed this they started fighting. The troublemakers disappear laughing, knowing full well it will start a prank feud. "Man, do I love when Scott starts acting like a child!" Kurt laughs happily.

"Best prank ever!" Bobby exclaims.

Brian double high fives with Sam, "Awesome!"

Remy is beaming, "Things'll get interestin' from here~"

"Agreed." Kurt nods excitedly.

"Did you see their faces?" Sam attempts to mimic Alex's, "Priceless!"

Bobby laughs, "This'll all be worth it."

Brian snorts, "Isn't it always?" He grins.

"Yep." Sam nods.

"When we get tagether, it's always worth it." Remy cracks up.

Kurt nods, "Ja."

Bobby snickers, "Jean did nickname us the fearsome five."

"A fitting name." Sam grins.

Kurt laughs.


	19. Chapter 19

*My POV*

I go onto the floor above my floor, bored and just wandering around. I find Scott in a room, the door wide open. "Scott? What're ya doin?"

"Nothing at the moment, why?" Scott stops and looks over at me.

"Is this yer room?" I lean in the doorway and slip my hands, palm out, into my back pockets.

"Yea," Scott lies, "why?"

"This ain't yer room." I cross my arms, "Yer room is on my floor, this is the third floor."

"Fine." Scott caves, "I'm getting back at my brother for stealing my stuff and hiding it."

"Ok," I shrug and stand up straight, "want help?"

"Sure." Scott smiles. I step into the room and help him out.

"Thanks." Scott says as we leave Alex's room.

I shrug, "Anythin' fer a friend."

"Let's get out of here before he comes back" Scott and I quickly leave back to our own floor.

"Think he'll be mad?" I look up at Scott.

"Most likely." He smiles.

"I hope he doesn't find out I was involved then." I grimace, I hate when people are mad at me.

Scott shakes his head, "He won't even consider it."

"Good." I nod, "What now?"

"We wait."

"That could be until bedtime." I complain. Scott shrugs. "Hmmm." I hum in thought.

"What?" Scott asks.

"I gots nuthin'." I shrug.

"Ah." Scott nods.

"What do ya wanna do?" I ask with a head tilt.

"No clue." Scott doesn't even think about it. I pout. Scott sighs and thinks for a bit, "We can play video games."

"That Mario Kart one we played was fun." I smile sweetly.

"Alright." Scott leads the way to the lounge, set up the game, and play it until night. Why do we have bedtimes if we're teenagers? When everyone had gone to sleep, I stayed awake, and I'm sure Scott did too, to see if Alex would trip the string that will make the bucket of syrup and feathers will fall on him.

Well, he did. His scream woke everyone in the mansion. I fall into a fit of laughter and go to his room to see the destruction. All the teens are gathered around his door. Bobby, Brian, Kurt, and Sam are trying, and failing, to laugh. Megan Jubilee are giggling. Jamie goes back to bed and Jean sighs. Kitty and Scott are cracking up. Rogue sighs and crosses her arms, "What happened?"

"I start getting ready when I hit fishing line, I think, and a bucket of syrup and feathers fell on me." Alex wails. He then glares at his older brother. "Scott. You. Are. Dead."

"Wow." Felicity shakes her head grinning.

"Wow." Felicity shakes her head grinning. Rogue shakes her head and leaves to go back to bed, Felicity pats his back and follows her sister, "Wait till morning to kill Scott, k?"

Alex grumbles and disappears into his room to get cleaned up and go to bed. Maybe plot Scott's death while he's at it. Everyone else disperses back to their own rooms to sleep or whatever they were doing. I go back to my room and curl up, I can't sleep well at night.

~Next morning~ *Third person POV*

Felicity was running around outside, Scott is making coffee, Bobby and Brian are watching tv, Logan's reading the newspaper, and Jean, Beast, Storm, Jamie, Rogue, and Jubilation are in the kitchen getting breakfast. Everyone is asleep, but not for long. Bobby and Brian get bored of watching tv and decide to wake everyone up. They go to Bobby's room, grab the air horns, and splits up between the two floors and blasts them in the halls. THey quickly run away laughing as those that were sleeping wake up yelling. Remy groans, gets up, and goes down to the kitchen to get coffee; Kitty, Kurt, and Megan chase after the boys. Sam goes get food, while Alex and Warren get ready and goes down to the gym. Dani sighs, gets ready and goes to the lounge to watch tv. Daniel decides to stay in bed.

"Where's D?" Scott was told last night as they were playing video games that he was allowed to call Daniel by his nickname.

Dani looks over at him, "Still in bed. He's not a morning person."

"Ok." Scott goes back to making breakfast for the late risers. Beast and Storm had disappeared to their usual morning things while Logan went to the work out or danger room. The others are in the lounge.

Dani goes into the lounge and sits on a chair next to the couch Rogue, Kitty, and are sitting on. Rogue nods at her, "Mornin'."

"Morning." Dani smiles.

Kitty is curled up, near asleep, with her head on Rogue's lap. Jubilee is listening to music. Megan comes in with coffee and Stray, "Hey guys and girls."

"Morning~." Felicity smiles cheerfully.

"How're you so cheery." Bobby scowls.

"Ran around in the woods till Jubilee came and got me." Felicity sits next to Bobby and watches tv while Bobby who grumbles.

Kurt pops into the room with his powers, whining, "School starts back in two days."

"Joy." Felicity sneers sarcastically.

Dani furrows her brows, "Is it really that bad?"

"Nah," Felicity shrugs, "we're just being typical teenagers."

"Ok." Dani and Felicity go back to watching what was on tv. After a few minutes, Felicity has wandered off; Brian and Bobby make the mistake of falling asleep. Kitty pulls out a pink sharpie and draws on the two sleeping boy's faces. Rogue shakes her head amused. Kitty takes a step back, takes a picture of them, and sits back down.

"This is so wrong." Rogue smiles.

Kitty quirks her eyebrow, "How so?"

"You forgot to write idiots." Kitty points out.

Kitty gets up, corrects her mistake, takes a new photo, and settles back in, "Better?"

Rogue nods, "Much better."

Kitty grins happily, Rogue goes back to watching tv, Logan comes in raises a brow at the boys. Kitty giggles, "You don't wanna know."

"Figures." Logan grunts. He goes to the pool table and sets it up for a one player game.


	20. Chapter 20

~Later~ *My POV*

I finally decide to move, I get a shower, dressed, and drag myself downstairs. I head straight for the lounge. I see Felicity curled up next to Kurt; Jubilee, Rogue, and Kitty are sitting at a table with crayons and coloring books; Jamie and Sam are playing video games; Megan, Alex, Scott, and Warren are playing pool. I go straight for my sister; I curl up beside her on the couch and put my head on her lap. "Beat it." I hand her our psp.

Dani takes the psp, "Not for long."

"Have fun." I close my eyes.

"Yea, yea." Dani mutters, focusing on the game. Bobby and Brian wake up and stretch. I turn my head and glance over.

"Morning Bobby, Brian." Kitty giggles softly.

"Hmm? Oh, morning." Bobby rubs his eyes.

"Yea," Brian yawns, "morning."

"Have a nice nap?" Felicity smiles.

"I know I did." Brian stretches.

"Yea." Bobby nods. I notice the pink sharpie drawings on their faces and start giggling.

"What?" Brian asks and looks between all of us.

"Y-er f-f-a-aces." I giggle out.

"Huh?" Bobby questions.

"Go look in a mirror, both of you." Dani advises. They go do so.

Kitty giggles, "Wait for it." We hear them scream.

Logan grimaces, "Do they have ta be so loud? They sound like a pair a girls."

"Apparently they do." Rogue sighs.

"All boys are idiots." Kitty rolls her eyes, "Except you Logan."

"Agreed." Felicity nods.

"Wow Kitty, I thought we were friends." I pout.

"We are," Kitty smiles at me, "I'm just stating a fact."

"Not all boys are idiots!" I defend my gender.

Rogue shakes her head, "She nevah said all boys are idiots, just those two."

"No, I said all boys, except Logan." Kitty shrugs.

"Just ignore her Daniel, I do." Kurt smiles at me.

"Ok." I nod.

"Hey!" Kitty calls out. Kurt and I start laughing. Rogue shakes her head at us.

"D, play nice." Dani sighs.

"You two Kurt." Felicity gives him a warning look.

"What'd I do?" I whine to Dani.

"Be nice to Kitty." Dani sighs.

"Kurt." Felicity says warningly.

"I ain't done nothin'." I defend.

"But she did!" Kurt points to Kitty.

Dani rolls her eyes and goes back to our psp, "Uh huh."

"Whatever." Felicity goes back to watching tv. Kurt and I smile at our work. Felicity rolls her eyes. Kurt decides to to play some shooting video game. Felicity wandered off to somewhere.

"She does that a lot." I wonder out loud.

"Yea, you get used to it." Rogue waves off.

I shrug and go back to watching the news, "Ok." Rogue starts watching Kurt play his video game. Kitty starts flipping through tv channels and Logan went to train. I honestly forgot he was in the room since he's so quiet.

"Beat your score." Dani smirks down at me.

"Lemme see." I take the psp and starts playing. Dani pats my head and starts watching tv. I get bored, save the game, slip it in to my sweat pants pocket, and wander off to the kitchen. Sam is in there eating a sandwich and chips. I go to the coffee maker and start making a pot.

"Why were Bobby and Brian screaming?" Sam suddenly asks, startling me.

I turn around, "Kitty drew on their faces."

"Ah," Sam nods, "ok."

I grin at him, he hasn't heard the best yet, "It was in pink sharpie."

Sam busts up laughing, "That's funny."

"It was." I giggle.

Sam sighs, "Wish I could've seen their faces."

"So do I." I muse as I get a mug down.

"Aw well." I could hear a rustle of fabric as Sam shrugs.

I shrug as well, "Want coffee?"

"Sure." Sam nods. I get down a second mug, pour us coffee, and hands him a mug. I put lots of sugar in mine and sit across from him. We chat about school, living at the mansion, pranks, and his friends; Bobby, Brian, Remy, and Kurt. Bobby walks in right in the middle of a story Sam was telling me about Bobby.

"How was your morning?" Sam hides a smile behind his mug of coffee. Bobby glares at him and Sam shows his grin.

"It was funny." I snicker.

"No it wasn't." Bobby glares at me.

"Was too." I bicker.

"Nu uh."

"Yea huh."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." I could see out of the corner of my eye that Sam was amused.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes." We continue fighting for awhile.

Scott comes in and raises an eyebrow, "What is going on in here?"

"They're arguing on whether or not Kitty drawing on Bobby's face was funny or not." Sam smiles happily.

"I can end this." Scott turns to Bobby, "Bobby, it was funny."

"Ughh." Bobby leaves, unhappy that he lost.

"Thanks Scott." I get a second mug of coffee.

Scott nods and gets a soda, "Your welcome."

"Wait," Scott looks between us confused, "you did that to get rid of him?"

"Pretty much." Scott nods and gets an apple and tosses it up, catching it.

"Jeez." Sam says, surprised Scott would do that. Scott just shrugs.

"It worked." I supply.

"Good point." Sam gets up and takes care of his dishes.

Scott nods, "Yep."

"But how did you manage to get him away though?" I tilt my head curiously.

Scott shrugs, "He knew he was out numbered and got frustrated."

"Ah," I nod thoughtfully, "ya need to stick around more."

"Why?" Scott furrows his brows, curious.

I smile, "Because I got a feelin' him and I will disagree a lot."

Scott sighs, "Alright."

I smile brightly at him. Sam grabs a cereal bar, "I'm off to enjoy my last two days of freedom."

"Have fun." I wave at him.

"Always." Sam waves back and leaves.

I glance to Scott as I get out a bowl, spoon, milk, and Lucky Charms, "Bad feelin' bout it?" Scott nods staring at the door Sam left through. "Oh well." I shrug, make my cereal, and out the things away.

"I'll be in the lounge." Scott starts to leave.

"Huh," I look over, "wait, I'm coming." I grab my coffee, cereal, and scramble to catch up with him. We walk quietly to the lounge and sit next to each other on a couch. I eat and play the psp while Scott watches the news. He's always watching the news, doesn't it get boring?

*Third person POV*

Kitty leans closer to Rogue and whispers, "Scott must have a lot of patience. Daniel's been attached to him since he got here."

"Yea, I noticed that too." Rogue whispers back.

"It's sweet." Kitty giggles and smiles at the boys being talked about.

"Yep." Rogue nods absently.

Kitty sighs, "But it's going to suck when school starts. Scott, Jean, and Warren are going to college."

"Yep. At least Dani, Kurt, and you will be there for him." Kitty points out.

"And you, Jubilee, Brian, and Jamie." Kitty reminds her; then gets an idea, "You know, we should take them around town."

Rogue turns to look at her, "Sounds like a plan."

"Tomorrow then?" Kitty grins, "We can take Scott's car."

"Sure." Rogue smirks.

"If we have D with us, we should get away with taking his car, right?" Kitty thinks on it for a moment.

"Worth a shot." Rogue shrugs.

"Sweet!" Kitty beams. Rogue smiles a little at her friend.

"What are you two plotting?" Kurt asks quietly as he sits in frint of them on the floor.

Kitty lowers her voice, "We're going to 'borrow' Scott's car to show Dani and D around town."

"I want in or I tell Scott." Kurt whispers.

"Fine." Kitty whispers back.

"Yes!" Kurt leans back with a grin.

Kitty rolls her eyes, "Boys."

"Yea, yea." Kurt waves her off.

"He's Stray and my lil' brother. Can't do much." Rogue shrugs with a sigh.

"True." Kitty nods with an eye roll. Rogue nods her head and ruffles Kurt's hair. Kurt grins and leans against Rogue's legs.

"Ya like that?" Rogue raises an eyebrow.

"A little." Kurt is practically purring by now.

"Weirdo." Rogue shakes her head but keeps messing with her brother's hair.

"Learned from the best." Kurt snickers softly.

"Idiot!" Rogue hits Kurt upside the head.

"Ow!" Kurt hits her back, which leads to them fighting.


	21. Chapter 21

*My POV*

Kitty suddenly sits next me and sandwiches me between her and Scott. I can hear Kurt and Rogue, who she had been sitting with, fighting about something. "Hey guys!" She greets cheerily, but then again, when isn't she?

"Hey." Scott greets her back.

"Hi." I smile at Kitty.

"So Daniel; me, Rogue, and Kurt want to show you and your sister around town tomorrow, you in?" Kitty says, I'm sure, in one breath.

"Sure!" I beam.

"Great!" Kitty, all but, squeals.

"Be careful of the Brotherhood." Scott warns.

Kitty nods, "We will."

"Ya worry a lot Scott." I point out.

"just who I am." Scott goes back to watching tv.

"Why?" I persist.

Scott shrugs, "Like I said, these guys are like family to me."

"Yea," I nod, "but ya shouldn't 'ave ta worry so much. Ain't that what the professor does?"

"Yea." Scott nods.

"No, no!" I quickly go back to my game, I nearly died. Scott shakes his head at me. "It's important. I gots ta beat Dani's high score." I insist.

"Like Kurt and Stray." Kitty giggles.

Scott nods, "Very."

"We're just," I shrug, "competitive."

"I noticed." Kitty raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"At least it's only with each other." I point out.

"True." Kitty and I smile at each other.

~A couple hours later~

"Yay!" I rush to Dani, "Dani, I beat your score, twice."

"What!?" Dani looks up, "Give it here." She holds her hand out.

"No way! I still wanna play!" I hug the psp close to me.

Dani rolls her eyes at my childishness, "It's my turn to beat your score."

"Fine." I pout and hand over my psp.

"Thank you." Dani starts playing the psp. I stick my tongue out at her but Dani doesn't notice, she's too focused on her game. I hear Kurt snickering.

"Real mature Daniel." Rogue remarks.

I turn and look at her, "Who said I gotta be?"

"True." Rogue nods. Kitty giggles at us.

"The Beast is gonna kill me!" Bobby yells as he runs in frantic and scared.

"What'd ya do now?" Felicity sighs.

"Sam, Brian, and I stole some of his Twinkies!" Bobby looked downright terrified.

Felicity shakes her head with a sigh, "You should know not to touch the Twinkies."

"Help! Please?" Bobby begs pleadingly.

"Why?" Felicity raises her eyebrow.

"Because he's going to kill me!" Bobby glances back to see if Beast was coming yet.

"What's in it for me?" Felicity crosses her arms.

"No pranks on you or Rogue for three months." Bobby bargains.

"Hmmm, you're gonna have to do better than that icicle." Felicity smirks.

"Fine!" Bobby runs off. Beast came running in shortly after Bobby disappeared through another door.

I point to where Bobby ran off to, "He went thatta way." Best races off in the direction I pointed to. I turn my attention back to the tv and change the channel to cartoons.

"Hey Warren." Felicity says in this way that means she wants something. My hearing could pick up their conversation.

"Yea?" Warren asks.

"One, what's college like? Two, wanna play pool?" Felicity asks.

"Not horrible and sure." I can hear Warren get up and go to the pool table while Felicity follows.

I get bored and decide to go to the gym to get on a treadmill. I normally run and hike everyday but haven't lately. As I was on the treadmill listening to my music, two guys came in. One was tall, lanky, wearing sunglasses, and has shoulder length brown hair. The second one was short, burly, and shortish black hair. They start doing some kinda training, one I've never seen. I keep glancing at them then focus on my running.

After half an hour they leave and I was just too curious. I follow them and when I see them go into the danger room I go up to the observation deck to watch. A voice suddenly spoke up behind me, "They're good, aren't they?"

"Yea." I mutter softly, not really wanting to talk to Felicity. It's not that I don't like her. I was just unsure.

"Remy, the one with the staff," Felicity points at the tall brown haired one, "has the ability to control/manipulate kinetic energy."

"Cool." I mutter, a bit interested I'll admit.

"It is," Felicity nods, "especially when he uses it against his enemies."

"I wish I had a power like that." I muse.

"Why?" Felicity glances at me.

I shrug, feeling subconscious, "Mine's pretty much useless."

"How so?" Felicity asks, she seemed genuinely curious.

"I can't do much of anything with it and it only is useful at certain times." I grumble.

"Hmmm," Felicity thinks, "do you have any other powers?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Well, if you want, I can help train you." She offers me.

I shake my head, "Scott already promised he would help me."

"Alright." Felicity leaves, thankfully.

I go back to watching them fight for a bit longer then goes back to the treadmill. I see felicity practicing hand to hand when I came in. I was too focused on my running and music to notice Remy and the burly guy come in. When they started talking though, I notice them.

"Yer swingin' a little too wide again stray." A gruff voice said.

"Ok." I hear Felicity say and could hear a shift of air as she corrects herself.

"So dat's one of de new kids Remy's been hearin' bout?" An accented thick voice said. I was trying to tune them out with my music but it was difficult with heightened senses.

"Yep, his name's Daniel." Felicity tells them. I glance to the side and see sunglasses nod.

"He seems ta be a good runner, but can he fight?" Burly asks.

"He's not too bad but still needs training." Felicity answers.

"Scooter workin' with 'im?" Burly asks.

"Yea." Felicity nods.

"Alright." Burly shrugs.

"Hope he give Scott a hard time. It'll be funny." Sunglasses grins.

"Yea, it will." Felicity heads to the climbing wall. Sunglasses goes to the bench press and does a workout. I watch as Felicity doesn't bother with the gear and starts climbing. Burly goes to do his workout and I go back to focusing on my running.

It was a half hour later when I stopped running and sat on the floor stretching. Dani pokes her head in the door, "There you are D."

I glance up at her, "I broke my record, fifty miles in thirty-three minutes."

"Cool." Dani isn't all that surprised, I could tell. I was the track runner of our old school before it shut down. Dani glances behind me and when I turn my head to the side I see that Felicity, Burly, and Sunglasses are startled by that.

"Uhm, wow." Felicity manages.

"What?" I completely turn around to look at them.

Remy answers me, "We're just shocked that you can run that fast."

I shrug, "I've been runnin' since I was a toddler, so grandpa says, and did track till my school closed."

"Impressive." Remy complimented me, I think.

"Really?" I ask and tilt my head.

"Oui." Remy confirmed.

I furrow my brows, "How?"

Remy thinks for a moment, "Well, no normal human Remy's met or heard of can run that fast."

"Ah," I nod, "ok." I got up and went to take a shower then go hike with Dani because that's why she was looking for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for taking so long to update, things have been very hectic


	22. Chapter 22

*Third person POV*

Felicity had gone back to work out when Daniel left, after she finished she went to go get a shower leaving Remy and Logan in the gym. Remy looks to Logan, "Dat kid was fast."

"Yea." Logan nods looking over from his punching bag.

"Remy wouldn't be surprised if dat's his power." Remy mused.

Logan nods, "Agreed."

Remy tilts his head thoughtfully, "I wonder what his and his sister's powers are."

"Me too." Logan agrees with a nod.

"Let's bother Scotty bout it den." Remy grins mischievously.

"Ya read my mind." Logan snickers. Remy leaves with Logan right behind him to find Scott. After a few minutes of searching they find Scott in the kitchen talking with Jean and Storm.

Jean looks up as the two come in, "Hey guys." Scott and Storm look over at them.

"Hey Red, sis, and Scotty." Remy greets.

"Hey." Scott nods at them.

"So, me and Gumbo here," Logan motions between the two of them with his thumb, "were wonderin' what ya can tell us bout the new kids."

"Why?" Scott asks curious.

"Seems the boy's a fast runner." Logan responds as he grabs a beer.

"Oh, well his power is actually probability manipulation." Scott informs them.

"Really?" Remy blinks, "Thought it would be speed, oh well."

"There is still a chance he could develop speed." Scott reminds Remy.

Remy nods, "Dat's also what Remy thought."

"And his sister?" Logan brings up.

"Not sure," Scott shrugs, "but I can ask."

"Alright." Logan nods.

"Is that all?" Scott asks, almost impatiently.

"What's the sister's name?" Logan pops in one more question.

"Dani." Scott answers.

"Now that's all." Logan walks off with his beer.

"Alright." Scott goes back to his conversation with Jean and Storm.

Remy grabs a snack and heads to the lounge where he sees Felicity using Warren's lap as a pillow. "Comfy cher?"

"Yep." Felicity grins, "Warren makes an excellent pillow."

Warren just rolls his eyes at her statement and Remy snickers knowing they were about to start bickering.

"You love me birdie." Felicity coos.

"I don't know..." Warren trails off and pretends to think about it.

"You're mean." Felicity frowns at the man.

"So I've been told." Warren nods absently. Felicity just rolls her eyes because she's heard that so many times before. Warren can't help but to grin at her reaction, so Felicity goes the childish route and sticks her tongue out. Warren lightly pops the underneath of her chin, careful that she doesn't bite her tongue.

"Jerk." Felicity tries and fails at scowling.

"Bitch." Warren retorts. Felicity grins at that, Warren just snickers which, somehow, causes Felicity to start giggling.

"Weirdos." Kitty shakes her head at them.

"And proud of it." Felicity beams proudly.

"Whatever." Kitty rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Dey are amusing." Remy said as he moved to sit in the armchair by them.

"Sometimes." Kitty reminds him. Remy just shrugs. Bobby suddenly runs by again, still going on about Beast killing him.

"Again, shouldn't have touched his Twinkies~" Felicity giggles, highly amused with the situation.

"He messed with Beast's Twinkies?" Remy whistles impressed that anyone would be stupid enough to try that.

"He wasn't the only one. Sam and Brian helped him." Felicity glances to Remy.

"And dey left Kurt and dis Cajun outta it?!" Remy gasped faking hurt.

"Seems so." Felicity shrugs, not really caring so much.

"Hey Kurt," Remy looks to the blue furry mutant sitting across the room, "how does revenge sound?"

Kurt grins brightly and mischievously, "Sounds fun."

"C'mere." Remy motions him closer. Kurt gets up and sits on the floor next to the armchair Remy's sitting on. "So whatcha say ta flushin' de other two out fer old Beastie?"

"I'm game." Kurt agrees with a nod.

"Den let's go." Remy stands up with a stretch, "Remy'll look for Brian, you look fer Sam." Remy heads off saying 'here glow stick'. Kurt stands up and starts looking for Sam. Remy finds Brian in a vent, it was mainly because Brian was so nervous that he was glowing. Remy crouches down to the vent's height and takes the cover off, "Hey der glow stick."

"Uhm, hi?' Brian stares at Remy and then looks past him nervously.

"Beast is chasin' Bobby." Remy sits cross legged.

"I know." Brian nods.

"I dink he forgot 'bout ya bein' involved. Haven't even looked fer ya." Remy says knowing this would help draw him out.

"Really?" Brian looks hopefully at the older male.

"Really. Now come on out." Remy gets up and moves out of the way. Brian crawls out and stands up. Remy leads Brian back to the lounge.

While Remy was trying to draw Brian out, Kurt found Sam hiding in a closet. Kurt opens the door, "There you are."

Sam shoots him a nervous grin, "Hey Kurt."

Kurt leans in the doorway, "Beast is too busy chasing Bobby and he hasn't bothered looking for you."

Sam lets out a sigh, "Good."

"Yea, so why don't you come on out?" Kurt moves out of the way. Sam comes out of the closet and follows Kurt to the lounge.

Remy smiles as he sits in the chair just as Kurt and Sam come in, "Found Neon." He motions to Brian sitting on a couch in front of the video game tv. Sam goes and joins Brian to play a video game.

Kurt sits on the floor in front of Remy, "Found Sammy."

"Good," Remy nods, "where was he?"

"Hiding in a closet." Kurt digs through trail mix that he grabbed on the way to the lounge.

"So he finally came outta the closet?" Remy winks.

Kurt laughs when he catches on to what Remy was hinting at, "Yep."

"Now, if only we can get 'im to admit he likes Jamie." Remy wiggles his eyebrows.

Kurt shakes his head, "That'll be difficult."

"Oui." Remy nods.

"Yea." Kurt sighs.

"Red's better at dat stuff." Remy sighs as well.

Kurt looks up at him and suggests, "Let's ask her to help."

"She's in de kitchen last Remy saw." He stands up.

"Okay." Kurt grins as he jumps up and heads to the kitchen with Remy following close behind. Kurt spots Jean, "Jean!"

Jean turns around, "Yes Kurt?"

Kurt steps up beside her, "We need help getting Jamie and Sam together."

"Ah." Jean nods in understanding.

"So, will you help?" Kurt asks for help.

"I'll see what I can do." Jean agrees. She really wanted to see Sam and Jamie together instead of the awkwardness those two have around each other.

"Thank you." Kurt beams excitedly.

"You're welcome." Jean smiles at the excited teen.

"Now how're we gonna execute our plan?" Kurt leans against the counter.

Remy shrugs, "We don't have a plan yet, mon ami."

"I know." Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes, "What I meant was; what's the plan?"

"Remy's got none." Remy shakes his head and looks at Jean.

"Hmmm," Jean taps her chin in thought, "maybe we could ask the Professor to send them on a bogus mission by on their own."

"I got nothing better." Kurt agrees.

"He may actually agree." Remy muses with a nod.

"Well, let's go ask him." Jean gets up.

"Fine." Remy stands up and starts heading to the professor's office with Jean and Kurt following right behind. They stop at the professor's closed door and Remy knocks.

"Come in." They hear Professor Xavier say calmly. Remy opens the door and they all head in. Remy sits on one of the chairs in front of his desk as Kurt sits on the other one and Jean stands behind Kurt. The Professor glances at them, "What can I do for you three today?"

"Well," Remy looks back at the other two and scowls at them, "we want Sam to finally admit his feelings for Jamie. We came up with an idea but need your help. We want you send them on a bogus mission by themselves."

The Professor threads his fingers together below his chin, "Hmmm, sounds interesting."

"Will ya help us?" Remy leans curiously.

The Professor nods after a moment of thought, "Yes."

"Merci." Remy stands up with a stretch and a smile.

"Thank you!" Jean thanks him with an exited grin.

"Thanks Professor, you're awesome." Kurt gives him the thumbs up and teleports back to the lounge.

The Professor smiles at the remaining two, "Of course."


	23. Chapter 23

Jean and Remy leave the office and start to walk down the hall when two kids ran by, "Whoa! What happened?"

Remy shrugs, "Couple kids ran by, ain't that normal?"

"Unfortunately." Jean sighs.

"How's it unfortunate cher? It's fun." Remy grins at her.

Jean shakes her head, "No denying that. But it's too normal around here."

Remy shrugs again, "De professor was de one who dought it a good idea ta throw a buncha teenagers tagether."

"Teenagers with powers." Jean supplies.

"Exactly." Remy grins happily, "Lost count on how many repairs been made from Cannonball alone. 'Specially when he was sick and sneezin' all de time, flyin' through de walls."

Jean giggles at the memories, "Let's not forget about Colossus and the time he accidently went through the wall."

Remy nods snickering at that, "Oh, dat was funny. Remy actually kinda misses de big guy."

"Yea, he was a big teddy bear." Jean smiles wistfully. Remy chuckles at that comment, Remy couldn't help but imagine the face Piotr would make if he heard that. Jean continues on, ignoring Remy's chuckling, "Especially when it came to the younger kids."

Remy nods with a thoughtful look, "He was good with dem."

"Oh well." Jean sighs and Remy shrugs. Jean heads to the lounge and sits with Kitty and Megan to watch a movie.

Remy gets a drink first then goes into the lounge and spots Jubilee, Jubilee, wanna play pool with dis Cajun?"

"Sure." Jubilee gets up and heads to the pool table as Remy sets up a game and grabs two pool sticks. She hands one to Remy who and breaks. The game begins, they played and Remy wins.

Remy grins at the younger mutant, "And we weren't even bettin'." The only time he plays seriously and a game that's easy is if money is involved.

"Wasn't tryin' either big shot." Jubilee shoots back.

"Oh really?" Remy cocks an eyebrow with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Really." Jubilee smirks.

"Dink yer as good as yer dad?" Remy challenges the teen.

"You're on!" Jubilee declares, taking the challenge. Remy sets another game and breaks. They play seriously this time but Jubilee still loses, "Well damn."

"Kids shouldn't swear." Remy chides.

"Just did." Jubilee puts her pool stick away.

"Well ya shouldn't, unless ya wanna turn out like Wolvie did." Remy teases her.

Jubilee thinks on that for a moment, "Felicity swears, but then again, I think dad is rubbing off on her."

Remy shakes his head at Jubilee, "That's her, ya still got a chance ta turn out alright."

"Yea, that's not gonna happen, look at who I hang out with." Jubilee points out.

Remy sighs, "Good point." Jubilee grins brightly at him and Remy snickers, "Yer a brat."

"But ya love me~" Jubilee coos at him.

"Maybe, Remy ain't too sure right now." Remy teases the younger mutant.

"Oh? And why's that?" Jubilee cocks an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"Yer bein' a pain to dis poor Cajun boy." Remy snorts.

"I'm a pain to everyone cher." Jubilee points out.

Remy scowls at her, "Don't ya go mimicin' Remy, Jubilation Lee." He warns.

"But it's fun." Jubilee whines out.

Remy raises both his eyebrows, "Not fer Remy it ain't."

Jubilee rolls her eyes, "That was the point hun."

"Now Rogue, huh?" Remy pushes his sunglasses up.

"Nah," Jubilee shakes her head, "I've just been hangin' around her too much."

Remy shakes his head with a sigh, "Ya teen girls are glued ta each other."

"Yep, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Jubilee grins brightly.

Remy chuckles at her and she smiles back, that's when an idea popped into his head, "So, wanna help Remy with somethin'?"

Jubilee looks at him interested, "I'm listenin'."

Remy grins happily, "Bobby's been gettin' chased by Beast. Ya know that story, right?"

Jubilee nods, "Yea, Felicity filled me in."

"Well," Remy leans back against the pool table, "Bobby, Brian, and Sam did dat without Kurt or dis po' Cajun, so a little revenge would be nice."

Jubilee smirks, she's always ready to prank those three boys since they love to prank her and Kitty a lot, "Ya came ta the right girl, what do ya need help with?"

"Remy knows," The Cajun rolls his eyes, "and gettin' all three caught by Beast."

"I'd be glad to help." Jubilee says without a hint of hesitation.

"Good, any ideas?" Remy honestly hasn't thought that far and is hoping the girl had something to work with.

Jubilee sits on the pool table and is silent for a few moments as she thinks, "Well," she starts slowly, "we could convince Bobby ta ice the floors, resulting in the other two, who'll be right behind him, ta slip and slide right inta him, thus leading them to their capture. Of course, we'll warn Beast."

Remy thinks it over, "Hm, alright. Let's get 'em in de hall first. We'll figure out a way ta get Bobby ta ice de floors along de way." With that, the two of them found Beast and told them of their plan, which he agreed with. The next step is the hardest, getting the trio to go down a certain hall. In the end, they figured it out and were hiding around a corner at the end of the hall while Beast is hiding on a closet. Remy suddenly speaks up, "So, surprise Bobby inta icin' de floor? Dat's all Remy can think of."

Jubilee shrugs, "Works for me."

Remy nods, "Alright." Just after those words leave Remy's lips, Bobby, Sam, and Brian come around the corner. Jubilee makes one of her small fireworks and successfully startles Bobby into icing the floor. Sam and Brian are caught off guard by that and end up slipping quite a bit until they fall taking Bobby down with them. Beast comes busting of the closet with a feral grin scaring the three teens. At the sight of Beast, all three try to scramble up but keep slipping and falling back down in their haste.

Jubilee tries so hard not to laugh at the scene in front of her while Remy is grinning broadly. Jubilee glances at the older male beside her, "Seems the chase has come to an end."

Remy nods, "Oui, and in a funny way."

"All thanks to our genius plan." Jubilee goes to look at Remy again but he ruffles her hair with a grin and races off, well aware that she hates that due to it making her feel like a child. "Hey! Get back here!" Jubilee jumps up and chases after him. Remy runs to his room and locks the door but Jubilee couldn't stop in time and runs into said door landing on her rear, "Ow."


	24. Chapter 24

*My POV*

"Ya ok?" I happen to be walking down the hall when I saw a girl run into a door and fall. She has short spiky hair, a yellow trench coat, and yellow goggles on her head.

She smiles up at me in a sheepish way, "Believe it or not, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"I can believe it." I mutter distractedly, I have hold of the psp and am playing it.

The girl stays on the floor, "Thanks for the concern though. I'm Jubilation Lee, but most call me Jubilee."

I shrug, "Daniel Moonstar."

"Nice ta meet ya new kid." Jubilee finally stands up.

I frown at her labeling me as the new kid, "Don't call me that."

She shrugs, "Sorry, but callin' ya Daniel all the time is too formal for me."

"Well, I ain't got a nickname ya can use. Only one fer family and close friends." I shrug.

"Then I'll just call ya Rookie." Jubilee suggests with a grin.

"No." I shoot her idea down.

Felicity suddenly appears by us, "Just call him Daniel, Jubilee."

I jump the slightest bit and frown, _'Why does she keep appearing everywhere?'_ "Oh, not Dani."

"Nope," Felicity shakes her head, "just me, and sorry for the scare."

"It's fine." I mutter and brush her off, "Dani's looking for our psp cause I took it."

"So that's why she was chasing you." Felicity nods in understanding.

"Yep." I murmur with a nod.

Felicity looks behind us two, "Well you might wanna run, she's about to round the corner."

"Crud, I got too distracted." I grumble and run off as Dani comes around the corner chasing after me. I run into the kitchen where Scott, Logan, Remy, Storm, and Warren are, "Scott! Help!"

"Uhmm, okay?" Scott has an unsure look on his face.

I step up next to him and pull out the chair next to Scott, "Dani's after me."

"Why?" Scott raises an eyebrow.

"Because I got this." I sheepishly hold up the psp as I sit on the chair.

"Ah." Scott nods.

"Exactly, she ain't happy cause I've beaten her at it a lot." I show him the high scores; I managed to get the top five scores.

Scott looks at the psp, "Ok." I settle in and hear Remy snickering.

"Well, this is amusing." Storm smiles softly and gently. Logan nods his agreement.

"Hey guys." Felicity says as she shows up, again, and grabs a soda.

"Hello." Storm greets her with a kind smile.

Felicity turns and looks at me, "Oh Daniel, Dani gave up chasing you."

I grin some and whisper, "That means I win."

Scott hears me I guess since he tilts his head to me, "Congratulations."

I shrug absently, "Don't take much, just gotta out run her or go to grandpa."

"Nice." Remy nods.

I smile softly at Scott and murmur, "Yep~ Now off to find Dani." I jump out of my chair and run off.

*Third person POV*

Scott shakes his head and watches after Daniel as he runs off. Warren raises an eyebrow, "Why is he looking for the person he was running from in the first place?"

Felicity shrugs, "No clue."

"Who knows with him." Scott dismisses.

"Oui." Remy nods and takes a drink of his beer.

"He's odd." Logan grumbles.

Storm nods some, "He is a bit different, but not odd Logan." She chides softly him softly.

Scott shakes his head at Logan's comment, "But he is kind."

"And considerate." Felicity pipes up.

"Still a weirdo though." Warren snorts.

"And you're not?" Felicity shoots at the winged mutant. Warren gives her the bird and in doing so, gets a disapproving look from Storm while Felicity just rolls her eyes in response to Warren's gesture.

Warren snickers at both of the women's reactions, "What's with that look Storm?"

"That was rude Warren." Storm lectures the young man.

"How?" Warren furrows his brows and shrugs.

"I'm used to it." Felicity cuts in.

Storm looks to Warren then Felicity, "Because it is and that is still no excuse."

Warren snorts, "Don't mean I'm gonna stop though." Storm sighs at his response and Warren snickers at her exasperated look while Felicity watches in amusement. Remy tries to hide his smile bu fails, Logan doesn't even try hiding his grin, and Scott can't resist his slight smile at the scene in front of him. This leads to Storm and Warren bickering. Scott shakes his head and Felicity becomes even more amused.

"Dis always happens." Remy sighs in amusement.

"Yep." Logan nods finishing off his beer and grabs another.

"It's funny though." Remy quips after him/

"Agreed." Felicity grins brightly. Scott shakes his head leaves. Remy soon gets bored and talks Logan in to playing pool with him, so they leave. Felicity gets bored herself and wanders off outside and into the woods.

*My POV*

I'm stretched out on a couch, bored to no end and throwing a tennis ball around hoping for some form entertainment. Dani comes around the couch, "Bored?"

"Ya think?" I mutter.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Dani sits on the couch after moving my legs and pulls my legs back on to her lap.

"No clue." I shake my head.

Dani leans back into the couch, "Not a single idea." I whine in response to that. Dani rolls her eyes at my childishness, "We could go hiking again."

"Bored of that." I grumble.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Dani sighs.

"Yer older." I retort in a grumble.

Dani sighs but lets the comment go, "Fine, how about we play video games?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Then you come up with something." Dani gives up.

"Pool?" I suggest with a raised eyebrow.

Dani shrugs, "Sure."

I get up and set a game, "Girls first." Dani breaks and we play until only the eight ball is left which I sink.

"You win." Dani leans on her pool stick.

"Yep." I nod.

"Another game?" My twin tilts her head causing her two long braids to fall across her back.

"Sure!" I smile happily. Dani sets another game and this time I break starting our second game, which I win again. It is no surprise that I'm so good at pool. It is my game while cards is Dani's game. "Play again or do somethin' else?"

"Do something else." Dani puts her pool stick up.

"What do ya wanna do?" I put everything else away.

Dani tilts her head, "How about no bet poker?"

"Ok." I shrug. We settle in on the couch and play a game that Dani wins. We play a few games, in which I lose every time. I throw my cards down, "I hate cards."

Dani smiles gently, "I know."

I sigh and rest my chin on my fist with my elbow on my knee, "I'm bored again sis."

"Well, I'm out of ideas." Dani starts picking up and putting away her cards.

"Me too." I pout.

"Movie?" Dani suggests with a shrug.

"Sure, Disney?" I ask hopefully. I love Disney movies.

"Ok." Dani gets up and picks out a few Disney movies. I curl up on the end of the couch. Dani puts in the first movie which is Robin Hood. After a few more movies I fell asleep at the end of Beauty and the Beast, one of my favorites.

*Third person POV*

Dani starts petting her twin's hair after he shifted and his head landed on her lap. Rogue comes around the side of the couch, "Hey Dani, have ya seen Felicity?"

"Sorry, no." Dani shakes her head.

Rogue furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "Odd, she's nevah disappeared for this long." Dani just shrugs unsure of what to say. Rogue sighs and sit in a chair, "Hope my sister hasn't gotten in to trouble."

"Couldn't tell you." Dani shakes her head.

Rogue shrugs, "What were ya watchin'?"

Dani turns her attention to the television, "We just finished watching the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast."

"Ah." Rogue nods absently. Dani nods and changes the channel to the History Channel and Rogue watches it. Dani plays her psp while watching tv now and again. After twenty minutes Megan and Warren were playing pool while Remy watched. Felicity had come in at some point and is curled up against Kurt. Bobby, Sam, and Brian come into the lounge looking miserable. Rogue looks to the three teens, "What happened to ya boys? Ya look like death."

Bobby shakes his head furiously, "Don't wanna talk about it."

"That bad?" Rogue has a faintly amused look on her face.

"That bad." Sam confirms which causes Rogue to snicker.

"Not funny." Brian groans.

"Is too."Rogue disagrees.

Bobby snorts, "No it's not." He moves to a couch, slumps down and watches whatever is on the tv.

Rogue cocks an eyebrow, "Is too 'cause yer idiots."

"Whatever." Brian scoffs as he moves to a chair and sits down as Felicity snickers.

Megan looks over, "They are idiots."

"Oui." Remy nods.

"Ya should know messing with Beast is bad." Megan clicks her tongue in a chiding way.

"And leaving us out of it." Kurt snorts.

"This is why we didn't tell you about it." Sam explains as he lays down on the floor in front of the couch Bobby is on.


	25. Chapter 25

~A few hours later~ *My POV*

I sit up after my nap and ruffle my hair. "Hey there sunshine." I hear Dani say.

"Yea, yea." I murmur sleepily.

"How was your nap?" Dani asks softly.

"Eh, alright." I shrug some and stretch, "Ya done with the game yet?"

"Been done." Dani holds the hand held game out some.

"Then I want." I grab the psp away and start playing it. Dani rolls her eyes and decides to watch tv. I get bored with the game after awhile and poke her repeatedly for a second then stop. Dani just shakes her head so I explain, "I'm bored."

Dani sighs and turns to me, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"No cards or pool or hiking." I list off what I don't want to do.

"Alright." Dani agrees. I slump down in thought and use her arm as a pillow. Dani sighs, "I have nothing."

"Hmmm." I hum in thought.

Bobby suddenly pipes up, "We could play hide n' seek?"

"Sounds fun." I agree and Dani nods.

"I'm in." Sam grins and sits up.

Brian shrugs, "Sure."

"Me too!" Megan turns in her chair to see us.

"Not it!" Kurt uses his powers and teleports out of the room. Megan giggles and runs away while Sam runs a different way.

Brian runs off yelling, "Not it!"

"Have fun you two!" Bobby calls back as he runs off.

I turn to my sister, smile, and run off telepathically saying, 'Good luck, maybe.' I hear Dani sigh but count. I find a vent and manage to climb into it real far back.

*Third person POV*

Brian hides in a closet, Kurt is in the attic in a secret room he found, Megan is hiding somewhere in the library, Sam is on one of the sub basement levels, and Bobby is hiding in the kitchen pantry. Dani reaches twenty and starts looking for all of them. She manages to find everyone and Bobby, who was caught first, is now it. The game of hide n' seek lasts until bedtime since there are numerous places to hide in the mansion that it makes it fun.

~Next Day~

Kurt goes downstairs and into the kitchen where Felicity and Jean are making breakfast and talking, Logan is at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee while Scott, Beast, and Storm talked around him. "Morning guys!" Kurt greets everyone.

"Mornin'." Logan grunts out.

"Good morning." Storm smiles sweetly as Scott and Beast nods.

Jean turns and smiles, "Morning."

"Sup lil' bro?" Felicity looks over at her younger brother with a smile.

"Not much, but I smelled coffee!" Kurt grins happily as he moves to the counter.

"Just the way you like it." Felicity hands him a cup, "And I want you to try and stay out of trouble at school tomorrow, ok?"

"I don't cause trouble." Kurt denies, "But I know what you mean, the school finding out we're mutants and all that."

Felicity nods, not quite believing the first thing Kurt said, "Yep. Just be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry. Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, Alex, Sam, Jamie, Meg, Brian, and the twins," Kurt pauses to take a breath, "will be at school though."

"Alright." Felicity nods.

Kurt smiles sweetly, "We'll be fine."

Felicity rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair, "How about I make our favorite pancakes?"

"Ok." Kurt nods and sits at the counter drinking his coffee, Felicity gets back to work on making blueberry chocolate chip pancakes and when they were finished, she put them on two plates and set one in front of Kurt before sitting down herself to eat. When they finish eating, Felicity cleans up.

Just as she is finishing, Kitty comes bouncing down and gets herself a glass of orange juice, "Kurt, get dressed, we're leaving soon. Remember? Showing the twins around town?"

"Ok!" Kurt teleports out of the room.

Rogue comes down and into the kitchen, "The twins are finishing getting ready now."

"Awesome!" Kitty giggles excitedly and Rogue sits at the table with the adults to wait. Kitty stands at the counter picking at the grapes and drinking her orange juice.

*My POV*

I come slumping downstairs after finishing getting ready. I have my hood over my face with the rabbit ears flopping around and rubbing my ears, I'm still tired. I step into the kitchen where Jean, Scott, Storm, Beast, Logan, Felicity, Rogue, and Kitty are.

"Morning!" Kitty greets me cheerfully. Logan and Rogue nods at me, Scott, Jean, and Storm smile kindly.

"Good morning Daniel." Beast says softly.

Felicity glances over, "Morning."

"Hm? Yea, mornin'." I murmur distractedly while shuffling to the coffee maker and make a cup with a lot of sugar added. Grandpa always swore I'll get diabetes.

Kurt comes running down the stairs and in to the room, "Ready!" Logan and Scott go to the danger room, Jean, Storm, and Beast go to the library.

I glance up and say quietly, "Dani ain't and I gots ta finish my coffee." I sit at the counter and start drinking my coffee.

"Be patient Kurt." Kitty advises the blue mutant. Dani comes down just as I finish my coffee and go to wash my mug.

"Morning." Dani greets the others.

"Morning!" Kitty beams at my sister, "Now, let's go!" I finish washing my cup and follow Rogue and the others to the garage. We get in a red convertible, Rogue and Kitty up front with Kurt, Dani, and I in the back. Kitty pulls out of the garage and then takes us on the tour of Salem Center.

"This place is pretty big." I murmur in awe looking to Kurt who is in between Dani and I.

"Yep." Kurt grins at me.

Kitty looks back at us in the rear-view mirror, "Anywhere you guys wanna go?"

Dani glances at me then answers, "Can we go to the movies?"

"Sure." Kitty takes us to the mall and parks. We head in, buy tickets and snacks, and then see Blackhat which was awesome. After the movie we all split up to wander the mall. Dani and I just wander around having never been in such a large mall before.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Dani admires looking around.

"So amazing." I agree.

Dani smiles at me, "It is nice of them to show us around."

I smile back, "And fun. Kurt made funny comments."

"Yea. He is funny." Dani giggles and I nod with a giggle of my own. Dani continues, "They have been nice to us, really."

"Yea," I nod, "I actually am starting to be fine with it. Living there, I mean."

"It's fun." Dani nods.

"Ya never know what'll happen next. I hope school isn't bad though. We ain't been ta a big one 'fore." I sigh.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad." Danielle assures me.

"Hopefully." I murmur and pause for a moment to look at a candy store.

"Hey," Dani bumps my shoulder gently with hers, "at least people we know will be there with the exception of Felicity, Scott, and Jean."

"And Warren." I remind her.

"True." She nods.

I stare off thoughtfully, "At least Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue'll be there."

"Yes." Dani nods.

I stop and turn to her as she stops too, "Wanna find the others?"

"Sure." Dani shrugs.

"Ok." I head towards to the food court holding Dani's hand. When we get there We find Kurt eating. I sit across from him, "Hey Kurt."

Kurt waves as Dani sits next to him. Kurt swallows the food in his mouth, "What's up?"

"We finished exploring the mall." Dani tells him.

I supply, "It's huge."

Kurt grins, "My thoughts exactly when I first came here."

"Yea?" That strikes my interest, "Where ya from?"

"Originally, a small village in Germany." Kurt smiles happily.

"Cool." I whisper.

"Yep." Kurt nods.

"What was it like there?" I ask.

"Not too bad, but I could've gone without being mistreated." Kurt answers absently.

"Oh." I look down, feeling bad for bringing it up now.

Kurt shrugs, "It's ok."

"It is?" I look up shocked, "Being mistreated."

Kurt nods, "Yea, it was because of what I look like mainly."

"Yea." I got that, "But how's it ok?"

"I'm fine now, aren't I?" Kurt smiles kindly.

"True." I murmur.

"Exactly." Kurt grins happily. I reach out and snatch a few of Kurt's fries and he exclaims quietly, "Hey!"

"What?" I ask innocently while eating the fries.

"Buy your own food." Kurt tells me.

"I don't want all of 'em." I shrug.

"Still." Kurt says.

"Still, what?" I tilt my head.

"Never mind." Kurt seems to give up and I shrug. Kurt goes back to eating while Dani and I look around for the girls from our seats. Finally Rogue and Kitty come over and sit down.

"Hiya~" Kitty giggles.

"Hey." I softly say back.

"Have fun?" Kitty smiles between Dani and me.

Dani and I respond at the same time, "Yes." "Yep."

"Good." Kitty grins.

"It's huge." I murmur.

"I know." Kitty smiles and rests her arms on the table.

Rogue nods, "Of course."

I steal more of Kurt's fries while he rolls his eyes and I smile sweetly at him. Kitty giggles at us and I look to her, "Where to now?"

"Anywhere." Kitty shrugs.

"may we go to the park?" Dani asks, her and I love parks.

"Sure." Kitty agrees. We gather up our stuff, Kurt throws his food away, and then we head out to the car. Kitty drives us to the park and we play. I spend most of my time on the swings or that half circle web type thing. Dani sits with Rogue and Kitty talking and Kurt plays as well. I fall asleep on the grass after a while.

*Third person POV*

Rogue looks at her phone for the time, "We should go back."

"We need to wake Daniel." Kitty motions to the sleeping teen.

"Not it." Danielle shakes her head, "I woke him this morning and he is not fun to wake."

"How bad?" Rogue glances at the Native American girl.

"Difficult, not bad." Dani shrugs, "But I am not helping."

Kitty pouts, "Fine, we'll figure out how to wake him."

"Have fun Kitty." Dani smiles.

"Whatever." Kitty tries shaking Daniel but it doesn't work. Kitty ends up trying everything she can think of but nothing works.

"Sugar, it doesn't look like it's working." Rogue points out the obvious.

Kitty sighs in frustration, "I know."

Kurt looks to Danielle, "Alright, I'll bite, how do we get him up?"

Dani sighs, "Clap your hands next to his ear."

"Seriously?" Kitty asks incredulous.

"Yes." Dani nods her head once.

"So, a loud noise wakes him up but not shaking him?" Rogue looks amused.

"Pretty much." Dani shrugs, she's used to it. Kitty crouches next to Daniel and claps her hands loudly by his ear.

*My POV*

I sit up quickly when I hear a loud noise, "Huh?"

"Time ta go hun." Rogue tells me.

"Oh, ok."I get up and stretch before following the others to the car. I get in the back and lean against Dani as Kitty drives us back.

"Today was fun." Kitty grins at us through the rear-view mirror.

"Ja! It was!" Kurt exclaims.

Rogue nods, "Yep."

"Yea." I murmur and Dani nods in agreement. We get back to the mansion and I head straight for the lounge. I curl up beside Scott on a couch and fall back asleep.


End file.
